I'm Not Going Anywhere
by Jerichoholic1027
Summary: Drew McIntyre meets a very attractive fan. What happens when he asks her for a 'favor' in exchange for tickets to a show? You can see my horrible attempt at typing with a Scottish accent in the beginning lol XD
1. Chapter 1

Hannah stood in line for the tickets to Friday Night Smackdown. Her Drew McIntyre tee clung to her waist as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Could this line move any slower?" She grumbled to herself.

"I believe so, actually." Someone with a thick, Scottish accent responded.

She began to turn but the man held her still.

"I don't want ye to know who I am just yet."

Her shoulders tensed up as he massaged them.

"I's alright." He whispered in her ear.

She knew that voice very well. But no, it wasn't him… couldn't be…

A second later she was spun around. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw the tall, rugged, Scotsman standing in front of her.

"You… you're Drew McIntyre." She stuttered.

A confident smirk made its way across his face.

"Tha's me name. Don't wear it out. Tha's a very nice shirt, by the way."

She looked down and blushed when she realized his face graced the front of her blouse.

"I'm flattered. I don't believe I caught your name."

"H-Hannah." She replied nervously.

He grinned and pulled something out of his jean's pocket. He waved the front row seat in her face.

"Now Hannah, I don't see why a pretty girl such as yourself is waitin' in line for some tickets. As you probably know, all of us superstars get seats to give to whomever we wish. It'd be rather easy for a lass like you to get some."

"W-what do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow, slightly seeing what he was hinting at.

"Well I mean, that if you'd do me a _favor_ or two, this ticket is yours." He leaned in and whispered in Hannah's ear. His hot breath tickled her skin.

She shivered as his intentions became very obvious.

She thought his offer over and concluded that she was going to do it. She would get to sleep with this gorgeous man, and on top of that get a front row seat to a WWE show.

The Scotsman smiled, satisfied when the young girl nodded. He hooked his arm through hers and walked her to the hotel the WWE superstars were staying in. She took deep breaths, trying to hold back the excitement flowing through her as they stepped in the elevator. She couldn't help but stare at the tall, muscular man, smirking beside her. He placed a firm arm around her waist, and she could have melted into him. She stole another quick glance at his large frame and found his eyes wandering down her body. He licked his full lips before meeting her gaze. He chuckled humorlessly as the elevator stopped on his floor. He grabbed her wrist and took long, powerful strides down the hall. She ogled his burly legs as they flexed underneath his dark wash jeans with every step.

As they reached his room, he gestured for her to retrieve the room key from his back pocket. She slid her hand into the fold, hand grazing him for a second longer than necessary. She handed him the key and he unlocked the door, giving her a gentle but much needed push inside. She grinned as she smelled the soothing candles lit around the room. He had apparently planned on coming back with a fan girl.

He shed his shirt, revealing his rock hard abs. She instinctively reached out to touch them. She ran her long, slender fingers over his six pack. A slight moan escaped his parted lips as she did so.

"My face is certainly placed interestingly." He smiled, pointing to her shirt with him on it. He stroked his own head, caressing her breast in the process. She shivered at his touch.

"Anything specific you want me to do?" She asked before beginning to pleasure him.

He shook his head.

"Just make me feel good."

He laid back on the mattress as she rid herself of clothing. Dragging it out for his enjoyment. His hands balled into fists as he licked his lips.

She straddled him, slowly unbuckling his belt and sliding down his jeans. She let her fingers stroke him through his black boxers.

"Mmm." He closed his eyes as she took off the last thing separating their bodies, his boxers.

She took advantage of his closed eyes. Her attempt to surprise him was successful, he gasped as his cock was enveloped by her hot, wet, waiting mouth. She moved her head up and down. So slow, it was painful for the Scotsman. Her tongue swirled around his now fully erect manhood. His nails clutched onto the headboard. Hannah stopped teasing and bobbed her head faster and faster. She tried to deep throat him, taking all of him in her mouth, she choked as his cock hit her gag reflex.

"There's too much of me for you to handle." He grinned.

This pissed her off. There wasn't anything she couldn't handle. So she attempted a second time, this time she was successful. All it took was Drew's single moan of her name to make her smile. This had an effect on Drew he held her head by the neck, moving it harder over him.

"Fuck, Hannah, I'm not going to last." He grunted.

She reluctantly stopped mouthing his dick and sat up straight, wondering what to do next.

Before she could finish her thoughts, a loud moan shot out of her as Drew took her nipple in his mouth.

"Oh god Drew." She breathed.

He was happy with her reaction, he made his fingers walk down her body. Making sure to make contact with every sensitive place. His hand came to a stop as he reached between her legs. Her entire body tensed up. He stroked her entrance with a single thick, strong finger. Slowly, moving himself into her. She gasped as he rotated it inside of her. He grinned as her warm, moist, walls contracted to him. Slowly, he inserted more until three were deep in her.

Her breaths became unsteady as he moved them in unison. He climbed on top of her with his fingers still in place, causing her to write in pleasure under him.

It was getting hard for Drew to control himself. He just wanted to fuck her. Fuck her good and hard. But he wanted to make this last. As soon as they finished, he'd give her the ticket and she'd leave him. Of that, he was sure. So he held himself back, continuing to play with her as she called his name.

He glanced up to see the expression on her beautiful face. She was biting her lip, her eyes were scrunched closed tightly.

He moved his head down so it was level with her clit. He carefully slid his tongue up her. Her noise just turned him on more. He began, sucking, licking, even biting the moisture out of her. Her nails dug in to his shoulder blades pulling him closer. He hesitated for a moment.

"Please… fuck me." She whimpered. That was all it took for him to lose his control.

He moved back up and began kneading her thighs as he jammed into her. He couldn't resist her plump, deep red lips any longer and smashed there lips together, while thrusting his hips. She screamed into his mouth in ecstasy. He muffled her sounds with fierce kisses. Truth be told, he thought of her as more than just a fan girl. The minute he laid eyes on her, he knew there was something different about her.

"Open your eyes, Hannah. I want to see you come." He whispered softly into her ear.

Her stunning big brown eyes opened and met his deep blue pools. You could feel the sparks between them. He could see her eyes glazing over, the stars dancing in them. His lips brushed over her smooth cheek. He stopped for a second, still deep inside of her and took his hair out of the tight ponytail it always remained in. Hannah smiled and looked up at this man braced over her. Not like she always had before on television. Like a crazy hot man, who she'd love to fuck around with. Although he was still very attractive she now saw him as an actual person. A man just like everyone else. He needed love. Comfort. A shoulder to cry on. Knowing that when he came home, there was someone waiting with a hug and kiss just for him.

He thrust his hips a few more times and then his movements became erratic. He came, bursting inside of her. She came soon after. His knees gave in and he collapsed on top of her, taking her breath away.

"Oops." He apologized and rolled beside her, arm over her shoulders.

"S'okay." She said, out of breath.

He sighed and placed a light kiss on her forehead, knowing that his time with her was limited. It was only a matter of time before she would ask for the ticket. He'd give it to her and she would leave with a hasty goodbye. He knew how this worked, it never lasted.

Twenty minutes passed, the room stayed silent. Hannah just laid in his arms, snuggled to his chest, savoring this, wondering how much longer it would be before he asked her to leave.

She cringed as he got ready to speak. She really didn't want to go. She didn't even know if she'd be able to after all they had just shared. She scrunched her eyes and prepared for the worst. She didn't expect what was coming.

"Here's your ticket." He sighed and pulled it out of his pants that lay on the ground.

"Something wrong?" She asked, noticing the expression on his face.

"Ye- just forget about it." His eyes closed lightly and he grimaced.

She took his hand. He jerked it away.

"Please… forget it. Just leave. Leave… like they all do."

The pained look on his face hurt her, she reached out and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

His eyes opened and she noticed tears brimming them. She leaned in to kiss him but he backed away.

"Please. Don't. Don't make me get any more attached to you than I already am. Jus-just go." He choked back tears and looked down at his feet hanging off the edge of the mattress. She stood but stayed in the room, directly in front of him.

He slowly glanced up only to be met by her piercing brown eyes boring, deep into his.

"Drew, I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, before kissing his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not really going to update at any certain time. When I get a chance I'll sit down and type a chapter or two. Hope you liked the first chapter. Please review: )

Btw: I have no clue what Drew's real middle name is, I made it up for this chapter lol:P

"Drew, I'm not going anywhere." Hannah looked deep into the Scotland native's blue eyes and pecked his cheek.

He swung an arm around her petite waist and pulled her into his lap, placing small kisses up and down her neck.

"I promise." She whispered.

She felt him smile into the crook of her neck and she stroked his back.

"Thank you." He breathed.

"Did something happen before? Why are you scared I'll leave?"

He hesitated before answering her.

"Uh, that's something I'll feel more comfortable sharing once I've gotten to know you better. I'm sorry, I'm just not quite ready…"

"Oh, I completely understand. It's alright." She smiled politely, respecting his privacy but inside, she was dying to know what had hurt him so much so she could put an end to it.

She stood and reached for her pile of clothes on the floor but he grabbed her wrist.

"Now, you don't want to put on dirty clothes do you?" He gave her a smirk.

"Of course not." She laughed. "What am I supposed to wear then?"

"You're quite fine as you are."

"You're saying that you want me to walk around your hotel room naked?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged.

"Fine by me."

"Or…" He began, digging through a drawer. "You could wear this." He tossed her one of his large hoodies.

She examined it quickly before slipping it on.

"No pants?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nope."

They shared a laugh before Hannah made her way to the kitchen in Drew's hoodie. It came to her mid thigh and when she bent over, it gave whoever was behind her quite a show.

"Do you mind? I haven't eaten today." She gestured to the refrigerator and cupboards.

"Help yourself."

Drew laid back and watched her carefully as she found something to eat. He still wasn't positive she wasn't exactly like all the others. Sure, she promised she'd never leave but he'd heard that before. Many times. But even though his head said don't trust, his heart said do.

About a half hour later, Hannah was standing at the stove, making something she refused to tell him. It smelled delicious. He carefully snuck up behind the brunette and snaked his arms around her waist.

"We should get to know each other better." He said in her ear.

"Just let me finish up here and we'll play twenty questions." She grinned as he kissed and licked her neck, leaving a dark purplish mark behind. He got on his knees and began sucking up and down her legs. Soon the hickeys were all over.

"Damnit Drew, if you keep doing that I'll burn the food." She groaned, eyes half lidded. He ignored her words and massaged her thighs deeply.

"Ugh, I was going to make more but I'm done now." She murmured, turning off the stove and turning around to face him.

She threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He smashed their lips together, picked her up and laid her on the counter. She clutched his bare back tightly, pulling him against her. He pushed her farther back on the counter, climbing up on top of her. She moaned against his lips as he reached under the hoodie.

"Did we really just have sex on the counter?" Hannah said, incredulously, shaking her head.

"Believe so." Drew replied.

"My god." She giggled, grabbing two plates out of the dishwasher and scooping the spaghetti she had cooked onto them. She sat the plates at the small table and slid one to Drew.

Drew pulled out a chair for her, allowing her to sit then pushed it back in once she was comfortable.

She waited for him to seat himself but instead he got two glasses and the bottle of champagne. He filled them halfway and handed her one. He sat across the table from her, and clinked her glass with his own. He shot her his trademark smirk before taking a large gulp. Hannah grinned and took a small sip of her own. They began talking casually as they ate.

"Well now you know something about me." Hannah said.

"And what is that?"

"I am an amazing cook."

"You certainly are. It's been forever since I've eaten anything better than take out food."

"Traveling so often must get annoying."

"Sometimes." He shrugged. "But it's worth it, I love what I do."

"I can tell."

"What do you mean?"

"When I watch you in the ring on television. You just seem so… happy even though you're playing a character. You look… comfortable."

He nodded at her words, thinking about what she said.

"I am comfortable in the ring. That's… my home."

She smiled.

"So… if I ask you something will you promise to be honest with me?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Did you agree to do this because you wanted to get to know me, you wanted to have sex or because of the free ticket?"

She was shocked at his question.

"I-I wanted to know you."

"You promised you'd tell the truth."

She sighed.

"I find you very attractive and I wanted to sleep with you. I just thought of the ticket as a bonus."

He nodded. He wasn't upset at her words. He'd expected them.

"I'm sorry. And I really do want to know you now. Just please don't make me leave." She began panicking.

"Calm down, I'm not upset. And there is no way I'm asking you to leave." He held her hand across the table.

She smiled.

"So let's get to know each other better. What's your full name?" He started.

"Hannah Eileen Parker."

"Drew Anthony Galloway. McIntyre is my screen name."

"Ok… What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Purple."

"Hmm… favorite animal?"

"Monkey." She answered. He gave her an odd look.

"Eagle."

"Favorite book?"

"Too many to choose from."

"Twilight."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a cosmetologist."

"That's too big for me to understand. What's a comtoelogist?" He repeated her answer wrong.

She laughed slightly.

"I do people's makeup."

"Now that, I can understand." He grinned.

She giggled.

"Um, what's your favorite food?"

His eyes lit up.

"C'mon you have to try this." He pulled a dish out of the fridge and set it in front of her. "This is my favorite food, its called haggis."

"What the hell is haggis?" She asked, her nose crinkling at the smell of it.

"It's a traditional Scottish dish. Try it."

She shook her head.

"Pleaseeeeeee." He begged.

"Fine." She reluctantly took a bite.

"Mmm, this is really good actually. What is it?"

"Sheep intestines."

"EW!" She immediately spit out what was in her mouth, washing away the taste with champagne. "How did you make me eat sheep intestines!"

"Hey, I like it." He stuck his tongue out and put it back in the fridge.

After a few hours the bottle of champagne lay empty on the table and Hannah was quite tipsy.

"You are HOT." Hannah laughed.

Drew chuckled at her drunken giggle.

"Why don't you lie down?"

"I'm not tired." She pouted, throwing herself in his arms. He held her in a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. He lifted her, bridal style and set her down on the bed. She pulled him down beside her.

"Hey Drew?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Can we have sex again?"

He chuckled.

"Not until you're sober."

"Hmph."

She climbed on top of him, realizing they were still undressed except for the large hoodie she wore. She tore it off revealing her upper half again. She lowered her head and placed kisses all around his inner thigh. He tried to fight it, he didn't want to take advantage of her, but his cock twitched to life. She immediately grinned and stroked the length of him. She began working it harder and faster. A moan escaped his tightly sealed lips. He couldn't take it anymore. As she licked the tip of him his cum leaked into her mouth. She managed to swallow every drop. He grabbed her arm, keeping her from going farther but just then the door to his hotel room swung open, revealing the last person he wanted to see at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

I know the first few chapters are really boring, its just sort of introducing everything but I already know what else I want to happen later on. This is going to be a really dramatic story lol:P

I do not own anything in the story except for my OC's Hannah, Megan, Katie (they're introduced in this chapter) and more if I feel like it. (Sadly, I do not own Drew McIntyre)

I didn't realize how dramatic I made the end of the last chapter. Hope no one is disappointed by who it really is.

Hannah laid on top of Drew, trying to get him to have sex again.

Suddenly, the door opened. Vince McMahon himself gasped and held a hand over his eyes.

"Drew, I know every man has needs but can you please tell me when you plan on having lady friends over?"

"I didn't know you were coming tonight sir." Drew tried to sound polite but it was hard when all he wanted was to spend a night alone, trying to get to know this woman who had stumbled into his life.

Every so often, Vince would stop by to talk about future plans for the Chosen One. He had picked him to be a future world champion after all.

Drew gently rolled Hannah off of him and ran to the dresser. He tossed her a pair of his boxers and the hoodie she had been wearing. She reluctantly got dressed.

"It's alright to look now." Drew called to Vince after sliding on a pair of slacks.

He was still doing his belt when Vince opened his eyes.

"Could I talk to you alone?" Vince asked.

Drew looked at Hannah questioningly.

"Sure, I'll go."

Drew pecked her on the lips before she walked off to the bathroom.

Once inside, she tried to shake off some of the champagne, not wanting to sound drunk in front of Mr. McMahon.

She ran the water and splashed some in her face before pulling out her cell phone and dialing her best friend's number.

"Hello?" Her friend, Megan yawned over the other line. She realized how late it was getting.

"Hey Megs, its Hannah."

"Holy shit, it's Hannah!" She hushed some people around her. "Girl, where have you been? You never came back today. Me and Katie have been going nuts tryin' to find you."

Katie was her sister.

"Sorry… something sort of happened. Something HUGE. You can't tell Kate. She'll freak on me."

"I promise."

"Well… I sort of…."

"Spit it out!"

"I fucked Drew McIntyre!" She blurted.

A string of swear words came out of the phone.

"You did WHAT to Drew McIntyre?"

"Shut up! I told you not to tell!" She could tell that Katie was in the same room as her friend.

"Whoops, sorry."

"What's going on?" Katie chimed in.

"Oh nothing, hey sis." Hannah said nervously as Katie took the phone from Megan.

"Ugh. I hate not being in on everything." Katie groaned, knowing something was up.

"Sorry about that can you give the phone back to Megan?"

Katie sighed and handed over the phone.

"So, I want details. Like now!" Megan demanded.

Hannah laughed.

"Okay this is very brief but here's what happened. I was waiting for the tickets in line and he walked up to me. He asked why I was waiting in line when there are other ways to get seats. He held out a ticket for the front row and told me if I did him a _favor_, it was mine. I said yes and he took me back to his hotel room. We had sex and there was a huge connection, you had to be there. After we were done, things got awkward and he looked like he was going to cry. He told me to leave like everyone else did before he got too attached to me. He was so sad." She frowned even though she knew her friend couldn't see.

"Go on, this is getting good." Megan encouraged, she'd always loved gossip and drama.

"I told him I wasn't going anywhere. He said thank you, then I walked to the kitchen and made dinner 'cause I was starving by then. We had sex again on the counter."

"Really? On the kitchen counter? You couldn't make it to bed?"

"You had to be there. I couldn't wait. Anyway, then we ate while asking each other random questions and he was really sweet. He made me taste sheep, then I got a little drunk from champagne-"

"Wait, did you say he made you taste sheep?"

"Yeah, it's some Scottish dish."

"Alright, continue."

"I got a little tipsy and tried to have sex again and just as I was giving him a blowjob guess who walked in?"

"Who?"

"Vince fucking McMahon!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Although they were both 20 years old, they still acted like teens most of the time.

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah, so Vince asked to talk to Drew alone. I left and went to the bathroom. Then I called you so that's about it. They're talking right now."

"I cannot believe you fucked Drew fucking McIntyre!" Megan screamed, luckily Katie had left the room.

"Watch your language." Hannah giggled.

Then, Katie came walking back in.

"Ugh, just tell me where she is!" She whined.

"She's in a hotel room."

"Who's hotel room?"

"Ugh Hannah can I tell her?"

"Fine but she's only 16, don't make it graphic."

"Got it." Megan turned to Katie. "Your sister is being a prostitute."

"Hey I am not!" Hannah yelled.

"You so are."

"I wasn't paid!"

"You were bribed. Same thing."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Why are you guys acting less mature than me?" Katie laughed. "Anyway who did she sleep with?"

"DREW MCINTYRE!" Megan shouted.

"Oh my god! You did not! He is so hot!"

Just then Drew popped his head through the door.

"Vince is gone, it's just us again." He smirked. "Who are you on the phone with?"

"Just a friend."

He nodded.

"OMG! THAT'S HIM! CAN I TALK TO HIM?" Megan squealed, hearing Drew's voice.

Hannah laughed.

"Babe, will you talk to her? Her name's Megan."

He nodded again and grabbed the phone.

"Hello Megan."

"Oh my gosh, you just said my name!" She screamed like a fan girl. "That accent is so hot."

"Thank you." He chuckled.

"Hey, back off I saw him first." Hannah yelled at the phone which was now on speaker.

Drew laughed.

"Ladies, ladies, there's plenty of me to go around."

Hannah slapped his arm.

"No there's not, you're mine. I just claimed you."

"Sorry Megan, I've been claimed apparently." He grinned, placing a kiss on Hannah's neck.

Megan giggled.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. Call me tomorrow Hannah."

"Kk. Bye."

"Bye." Hannah hung up the phone and wrapped her legs around Drew's waist, kissing him square on the lips.

"What'd Vince want?" She asked as he carried her to the bed.

"Just to talk about me getting a world title run." He grinned.

"That's amazing!"

"Oh and I told him you were a cosmetologist and apparently he knew what it meant because you are now the makeup artist for the superstars and divas!"

Her jaw dropped.

"Seriously? I get to travel with you and everything?"

He nodded.

"Oh my god this is fuckin' awesome!"

"We leave for the next town tomorrow night. So in the morning I'll take you home to pack your things and say bye to Megan."

Hannah was excited and frazzled. Everything was going so fast. She squealed in delight as it sunk in. She was going to travel with the WWE, she was going to meet all her favorite superstars. And best of all, her and Drew could stay together.

"I think this calls for a celebration!" She said, removing her clothes for what felt like the millionth time today.

"God, woman, you never stop. Shouldn't you be sick of sex by now?" He chuckled.

"Not when it's with you."

That's the end of chapter 3. Hope everyone likes it so far. I've written a few more chapters but I don't want to post them all at once. Things start to speed up around chapters 5 and 6: ) Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

There's some important stuff in this chapter but its basically just another boring one…lol just stick with me I promise it'll get better:P

The next morning, Drew woke up to find Hannah, still asleep, cuddled up in his arms.

"So beautiful…" He whispered to no one in particular as he brushed the hair from her face.

Suddenly her cell phone began to ring. She groaned and reached around blindly on the bedside table. He saved her the time by grabbing it and laying it in her open palm.

"Thanks." She mumbled before opening it.

"What is it Megan?"

"Sorry I woke you." Megan started, realizing the sleepy tone in her friend's voice. "But you guys said you were coming today and I wanted to know when so I don't look like crap."

"You are not getting dressed up in front of him!" Hannah said, traces of worry in her voice.

She'd always felt a bit of resentment towards her friend for being better looking than her. Megan was the reason she could never keep a boyfriend. She didn't do it on purpose, guys were just more attracted to Megan than they were to her.

"But he's famous, c'mon Hannah this is different." She whined.

"Nothing too good."

Just then, Drew got bored, he decided to move his hand down under the blanket and stick a finger into her.

She let out a squeal of pleasure and surprise.

"What was that?" Megan said, confused.

"N-nothing." She replied, back arching as Drew remained in place.

"Okay… well I promise not to put on anything too nice."

"Good." She said.

"So what time are you coming?"

"In an hour." She answered before Drew licked her chest, his cock prodded her leg as he did so, causing her to moan lightly. "Maybe two."

Megan finally caught what was going on and made a disgusted noise.

"Oh my god Hannah! Is he fucking you while we're on the phone?"

"Bye Megs." She hung up quickly, and pulled Drew on top of her. "Can you not do that while I'm on the phone?"

He smiled innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just the fingering me while I'm on the phone." She said sarcastically.

"Ohhh that… I was bored."

She giggled and kissed him softly.

He kissed back with more force, his tongue entering her mouth. He slowly teased her entrance with the tip of his manhood, causing her to moan his name. He continued teasing.

"Please." She whispered in between heavy breaths. "Just do it."

He grinned before pushing himself inside of her. Her moans were incredibly audible as he pumped in and out, her hands entangled in his long, chestnut brown hair the whole time.

"God, oh fuck Drew!" She screamed as she came.

Feeling her climax, his own shout of pleasure rang in her ears as he released deep inside of her.

"I'm such a whore." She said, shoulders shaking slightly with laughter as he collapsed beside her.

He silently pressed his lips to her forehead. She reached over to set the alarm for a while later, then snuggled into his arms and fell back asleep.

*An Hour and A Half Later*

The alarm clock blared, startling the couple out of their deep sleep.

"The hell…?" Drew grumbled, rubbed his eyes and slammed his fist down on the off button.

They both groggily sat up in bed.

"We gotta be at Megan's in a half hour to pick up my stuff." Hannah pointed out. She and Megan had shared an apartment for the past two years, and she would miss the constant sleepover very much.

"I know." Drew sighed and stood.

Hannah did the opposite and laid back down.

"C'mon babe, we have to get ready." Drew urged her.

"I'm tired." She whined. "Help me up." She extended an arm to him.

He chuckled and pulled her off the mattress.

"Uh, what am I going to wear?" She asked.

"I'll figure something out." He replied with a grin.

That grin put butterflies in her stomach.

A few minutes later and they were both semi dressed.

He was dressed in his usual button down shirt and jeans. Hannah wore a pair of his ridiculously large slacks which required her to hold them up while she walked, she still had no top.

"I don't think I have anything." He frowned, then something at the back of the dresser caught his eye. He grimaced but pulled it out. He held the light pink tank top out in front of him gingerly, like it was a used tissue.

It brought back many bad memories he didn't even want to think about right now but it was the only thing he had for her to wear.

"This is nice." She smiled. "But I have to ask, why do you have this? It obviously isn't yours." She giggled, referring to the size of the garment.

"It was, um, Erika's." He said awkwardly.

"Who's Erika?"

He didn't answer and she immediately regretted asking.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to answer."

"No, I want to… it's just difficult."

"It's fine. Really."

"No it's not. Sit down."

She slipped the shirt on over her head and sat down on the bed beside Drew.

"Erika is an ex of mine. I met her the same way I met you. As much as I hate to say it I do that sort of thing a lot. Bribing girls to have sex with me. I feel horrible after I do it but that doesn't change anything. After Erika and I did it, she left, just the same as the others before her. But a week later I ran into her again. I doubt I need to say it but it was very awkward. I tried to be polite and I asked her out for coffee. We didn't talk much at first but she told me that she felt something when we were together. Something she'd never felt before. She said she thought she loved me. I spit out my coffee in shock. She burst into tears and ran off. I felt horrible so I chased after her. I confessed that I did feel something different with her. We worked everything out and started a relationship. It was wonderful at first. However she couldn't travel with me so I didn't get to see her very often. I sensed from her emails and phone calls that something was up so I surprised her with a visit. It was later at night so I figured she was sleeping but I had my house key so I let myself in. I started to hear noise as I stepped closer to our room. I carefully opened the door…"

He paused and Hannah had a faint idea of what was coming.

"And I… I saw her, some other man on top of her… his tongue down her throat, her screaming his name…" His hands balled into fists so tight his knuckles turned white.

"They were both so immersed in it, that neither of them noticed me. I was too shocked to say anything so I just stood there watching until they finished. She yelled when she saw me, the panic washed over her face. My entire body drained of color and I walked out ignoring her pleading for me to come back. I ran all the way back to the airport. My flight had been stalled until the next day so I made my way to the nearest hotel. I didn't move until the next morning when there was a knock at the door. It was Erika she'd found what hotel I was in somehow. She begged for my forgiveness, explaining that it was just a one time thing and how she didn't want me to go. I like the ass I am believed her and forgave her. We made up and continued seeing each other. I now made frequent visits just to make sure. Then one day Vince gave me a month off for an 'injury'. I spent it with her at my house. I felt like we were really reconnecting. Then one day, I came home, and she was just gone. All her stuff too. I stayed there, hoping she was coming back and something had popped up but she never came back. I haven't seen her since then." At his last words he finally broke down, letting a few tears slip out. Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

"You… you were my first since her." He whispered. "You make me feel better."

"I'm trying." She said, happy at his words but still feeling horrible about what he'd gone through.

He wiped the water from his face and stood, shaking off his feelings.

"Well, let's go. I need to get my mind off of everything."

She nodded and led him out the door. She offered to drive when they got to his car but he insisted. They drove to Megan's apartment in silence, the only sound was Hannah's occasional "It's okay" or "I'm here now". These were followed by her resting a hand on his knee. He responded with a smile.

"Hannah!" Megan squealed as they pulled up in the driveway.

Hannah quickly got out of the car and ran to hug her best friend. They stayed in a tight embrace for a few minutes as Drew watched, smiling.

He couldn't deny that Megan was a gorgeous woman: light blonde hair that hung in tight curls to the center of her back, big, innocent blue eyes, and her body wasn't bad either. But he turned to Hannah and knew he preferred her with her thick, pitch black hair that fell to almost her butt, lovely dark brown eyes, slightly bigger physique and adorable dimples.

When the two girls let go of each other, they walked inside. Hannah turned to him and noticed him staring.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She blushed.

"Oh nothing." He grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"And Megan I told you not to wear anything cute!" Hannah exclaimed, gesturing to her friend's sundress which was very snug around her chest.

"Sorry, this isn't even that cute though." She pouted.

"Ugh, you look good in anything." Hannah folded her arms across her chest, frown tracing her face.

"Don't worry, you look better." Drew whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Aww, you guys are so cute." Megan sighed, hand over her heart.

"Shut up." Hannah stuck her middle finger up.

"Well that was rude. But I'll let it slide since this is the last day we get to see each other for a while. Now, I have the whole day planned out. We are going shopping!"

Drew's nose crinkled a little.

Megan and Hannah laughed.

"Um, you don't have to come Drew."

"Good. I'll stay here and hold down the fort." Drew said laying back on the couch.

Megan giggled but stopped abruptly.

"I just realized I am talking to Drew fucking McIntyre." She said, staring at the rugged Scotsman on the couch.

"Yes you are." He chuckled.

"And I just remembered how adorable that accent is!" She squeaked.

Drew smirked at her and extended a hand.

She hesitantly took it.

"Nice to meet you Megan."

"He touched me!" She screamed.

Hannah laughed and wanted to get her friend out of the house as soon as possible to avoid any chemistry between her boyfriend and best friend.

So she hastily said goodbye to Drew and drug Megan out the door.

They got in Megan's van and were at the mall in no time since it was only a few miles away. As they walked inside the usual feeling of self consciousness washed over Hannah. Seeing all the stick thin, perfect teenage girls laughing with there equally gorgeous friends made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. She couldn't help but wonder why Drew had picked her. She thought she was very plain and she'd always hated her body.

"Ugh, I hate this place." She said, frowning.

"Don't worry girl, you are dating a professional wrestler now. Act like you own the place."

Hannah realized she was right and strutted through down the main hallway. Megan grinned at her friend finally showing some confidence and followed her.

As they walked into the first store they saw Megan decided to ask Hannah something she'd been wondering since her phone call last night.

"So how are you not like freaking out?"

"Huh?"

"You like drool at the tv when we watch him on Smackdown and now you have him begging to fuck you and you're completely normal about it?"

Hannah blushed.

"Dude, you have no idea how much I wanted to scream the moment I saw him. I'm just trying to hold it in so I don't seem like a crazy fan or anything." She laughed. "I still think this is just a dream I'm going to wake up from at any minute."

"You have no idea how lucky you are. Do you know how many girls would kill to be in your place right now?"

"I know, it seems so unreal though. I doubted I would ever even meet him let alone sleep with him. It's just… amazing."

"Do you need to let the excitement out?" Megan asked.

Hannah nodded and began jumping up and down while squealing, earning them some weird looks from passerby.

"So… I know this is an awkward question but… how is he?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… how is he… in bed?"

Hannah felt the blood flow through her face for the third time that day.

"Umm… do I have to answer that?"

"Yes! I've been dying to know since last night!"

Hannah suddenly became very interested in her feet.

"Very good actually." She smirked.

"How… big?"

"Can we please stop having this conversation?" Hannah exclaimed.

"Just tell me."

"Fine, he's… the biggest I've ever been with…"

"Ohh, you lucky girl."

"Okay, now I am changing the topic! What do you think of this shirt?" She said, holding up a low cut purple tee with lace at the bottom.

"It's cute, now back to the interesting stuff. How many times have you done it since you met him?"

"Ugh, stop asking me questions about my sex life!" She yelled, causing many people around them in the store to turn their attention to the girls.

She now spoke in a hushed voice.

"Like 4 or 5 I don't know."

"In one day?"

"Yes, now can we _please_ stop this?"

"Yes, that's it."

"Good."

A few hours later and their arms were filled with bags of clothing, makeup, shoes, and every other thing you could think of.

They were about to leave when something across the hallway caught Hannah's attention.

"Uh, Megan?"

"Yeah."

"There's one more place I need to go before we go back home…"

"Where is- eww, no way in hell am I going in there with you!" Megan stopped mid sentence after following her friends gaze.

"Come on please. I need your opinion on whatever I decide to buy and I'll only be a minute. I promise."

"Ugh fine."

"Yay!" Hannah beamed. Megan groaned as she was drug into the almost empty store.

AN: What do you think so far? Please review! : )


	5. Chapter 5

There is a little bit of slash in this one, but it's not too bad. Anyway, another one of the main characters comes into this chapter. After this, stuff should start to get more interesting: )

"You are so gross." Megan shook her head as Hannah drug her into the Victoria's Secret. "I mean, some of these outfits are just plain sick." She said, grabbing the tight leather corset, Hannah was looking at.

"I want to show him that I'm not boring. Surprise him."

"You met yesterday. If he's already bored with you, there is something wrong with him."

"I know, but like I said, this is like a dream, I don't want to screw it up."

Megan just sighed and waited for her friend to pick out something.

"I love this one!" Hannah clapped her hands and ran to the dressing room. Megan stood outside the door until her friend signaled it was okay for her to come in.

Megan quickly slid in the door, making sure not to open it wide enough for anyone to see inside and shut it behind her. Hannah twirled in the skimpy lingerie.

"What do you think?" She asked.

To be honest, Megan was quite jealous of her friend. She could never pull of lingerie and Hannah made it look so easy. She knew Hannah was uncomfortable about her weight but her slight curves filled the outfit out nicely. She wore a black bra with hot pink lace and matching panties with small pink ties on the side, topped off with black fishnet tights.

"You look really good actually." She frowned.

"Good. It looks better than I thought it would." She smirked, and bounced slightly.

"Ugh, my thighs jiggle. Note to self: no jumping in this."

"Your thighs do not jiggle! You are not fat Hannah Eileen Parker!" Megan exclaimed. They had gotten into numerous arguments over Hannah's figure.

"They do too but let's go buy this." Hannah quickly changed the subject, knowing where this would lead and put her old outfit back on.

They paid for the clothing and walked out, only to run into Drew in the hall.

"Shit." Hannah mumbled, hiding the Victoria's Secret bag from him.

He pecked her on the cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She smiled widely at him.

"I got bored waiting for you so I came here. I see you've bought a lot." He chuckled, gesturing to the many bags in their hands.

"Yeah we were just leaving actually."

"Oh good, here let me take your bags." Before she could protest he swiped all of the bags and hung them on his large biceps. Including the Victoria's Secret bag.

"Now, what do we have here?" He grinned mischievously at her while swaying the bag back and forth on his fingertip.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Her bottom lip jutted out.

He smiled and went to look inside of the bag but she snatched it away.

"Not yet."

"Why?" He whined.

"Patience, patience." She said, giving him a small kiss on the nose.

He adjusted all of the shopping bags to one arm then without warning scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and pounded her tiny fists against his back. Megan laughed and followed the two of them out to the car. Drew had taken a cab so he slid in the passenger seat of Megan's van and sat Hannah in his lap while Megan drove.

"So when exactly will I get to see what's in that bag?" Drew grinned, rubbing small circles on each of her thighs as he spoke.

"On special occasions only." She stuck her tongue out into the mirror so he could see the reflection.

"Every night will be special if I'm with you." He whispered into her ear, but it was still loud enough for Megan to hear.

"You guys are going to make me barf." She grumbled.

Hannah's cheeks turned red, yet again.

"You blush so easily." Drew smiled, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'll have to remember that."

Soon they arrived back at the house. Hannah packed all of her old things, along with the ones she'd just bought into her suitcases and stood at the doorway, stalling as much as possible. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to her friend. She was more like her sister. She realized she was putting everything she had into some stranger's hands, who she'd just met yesterday.

As she stood there facing her best friend since kindergarten, she felt herself getting teary eyed.

"Uh, Drew could we have a moment?"

"Sure thing. But you better not be hiding any lesbian stuff!" He joked before heading out to his truck.

Without words the two girls held each other in a tight embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you Hannah." Megan murmured into her friend's shoulder.

"I'll miss you too Megs." Hannah echoed, tears starting to form. "Maybe I should just stay here. Not leave with Drew."

"No way Hannah. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. I'm not letting you waste this chance. I can't."

"It's not going to be fun without you though." She said, the first tear sliding down her cheek.

"It'll be fun no matter who you're with. You get to travel with the WWE for gods sake! Don't worry about me."

Hannah sighed and hugged her friend yet again.

"It's just gonna be hard getting used to living without you." The tears were now rolling down her face in a steady stream. Megan began weeping too.

"It's okay. I'm happy for you. But I want daily updates. I mean a phone call

Or email every night, ya hear me?"

Hannah giggled and nodded.

"I promise. I'll call you every day."

They stood in silence for another minute.

"One more thing. You have _got_ to tell me if you meet Sheamus." Megan laughed.

"I'll tell you the minute I see him." Hannah replied with a smile.

"So goodbye, I guess."

"Yeah, g'bye."

With one last hug and a wave Hannah grabbed her suitcases and made her way to Drew's car.

She silently slid into the passenger seat.

Drew looked over at her and saw her tear stained cheeks.

"Everything alright?" He said, concern tracing his voice.

"Fine." She tried to smile, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

He could tell that was a lie but he had no clue how to even begin to fix it. So he wrapped her in a one arm hug, started up the ignition and drove to the airport.

As they boarded the plane, Hannah couldn't help but notice all the WWE superstars that surrounded them.

A few glanced over at the couple, wondering who this girl was and why she was traveling with them. Some walked over and introduced themselves. Hannah happily responded to the greetings, glad that some of the heels on screen weren't really like that backstage.

While Drew left to go to the restroom, a tall, toned, brunette man strolled casually over to take his vacant seat.

"Why hello there. I don't believe we've met. I'm Cody Rhodes. But you already knew that, didn't you?" Cody extended a hand to her.

She reluctantly shook it. She immediately disliked his cocky attitude. Apparently not all of the superstars were different from their onscreen personality.

She scoffed in disgust as his eyes traveled down her body, coming to a stop when they reached her chest.

"So why are you here all alone, beautiful?" He asked, still not making eye contact with her.

"I have a name, it's Hannah. And I'm not alone, my boyfriend will be back any second." She snapped.

"Ah, that's a shame. Do I happen to know him?"

"You could say that…" She grinned, remembering that Drew and Cody had been teaming up in the ring lately. "Look, there he is now." She pointed a finger at Drew, walking towards them.

Cody's eyes widened as he saw who it was and he quickly left, leaving her very confused but pleased that he didn't stick around.

"I see you've met Cody. Did you two hit it off?"

"Not at all, he's so conceited. And all he did was stare at my boobs… perv." She muttered.

Drew began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't worry about him. Let's just say there are some…differences between Cody and I." Drew replied, a slight smirk still on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you remember on Smackdown a few weeks ago when Cody came out to the ring to help me beat Christian?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well after that match I went back to the locker room to change…"

*Flashback*

Drew walked into the locker room, sweat pouring down every inch of him. His back was killing him from all of the top rope moves Christian had tried to pull.

He stepped into the shower, letting the cool water wash over him. After he finished, he didn't bother wrapping a towel around his waist and got out, walking back towards his duffel bag to retrieve his normal attire. He knew no one else was here and even if they were, everyone was fairly comfortable around each other here. They all had to change in the same room every week, he'd seen more naked men then he'd ever wanted to. He was just about to slip on a pair of jeans when he was interrupted by a clammy hand on his shoulder. His head snapped around automatically, it wasn't too hard to get him panicked. He sighed of relief as he saw his soon to be tag team partner, Cody Rhodes standing there, a sly smirk on his face.

"Damn, Cody. You scared me."

Cody just chuckled. The lustful look on his face was making Drew very uncomfortable.

"I'm just gonna get changed now." Drew mumbled, again reaching for his jeans.

This time his shoulder was grabbed.

"Now why would you want to cover that little guy up? Well it's certainly not little. You're packin' some inches down there, McIntyre." Cody nodded appreciatively.

The tone in Cody's voice did nothing to calm Drew's nerves.

"Um, thank you?" Drew said, unsure whether he should be flattered or repulsed. Right now, he was a combination of both.

Cody grinned and began talking slow strides towards the Scotsman until he had him backed against a wall.

"Y'know, we made a pretty good team out there. I'd love to see what we could do back here." Cody breathed, fingers now wandering towards Drew's length. By now, Drew could feel Cody's breath washing over him. Before Cody's hand could move any lower, Drew quickly grabbed his arm and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm straight Cody!"

Cody's eyes widened and he backed away quickly.

"Really?"

Drew nodded, almost laughing at the current situation.

"I just figured… cause of the ponytail… and the way you dress…"

This time, Drew did chuckle lightly.

"Cody, I am 100% straight." He laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about this." Cody stammered, practically running out of the room.

*End of Flashback*

As Drew finished telling Hannah about what happened that night, her jaw almost hit the floor.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that."

Drew laughed, then became serious.

"Do I look gay?" He asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She joked.

He elbowed her gently in the gut.

She giggled and pulled out her cell phone. She immediately sent a text to Megan.

"_hey megs, miss u tons already! Rite now im on the plane, I just met thee "Dashing" Cody Rhodes and guess what?"_

She hit send and only a minute later, her phone vibrated, signaling a reply.

"_omg, can't believe you met him! What's the deal? Dish the dirt."_

Hannah smiled, it was as if she could hear her friend actually saying the words as she read them.

"_HES GAY!"_

"_holy shit, no fuckin' way! Ur joking right?"_

"_wish I was. But nope he' s as gay as the Jonas brothers."_

"_he's too hot to be gay! That is a waste of a perfectly good man. How do you know, are you positive?"_

"_he sooo wants Drew! He basically tried to give him a hand job in the locker room!"_

"_OMG!"_

"_ikr?"_

"_you use way to many exclamation points. Lol : )"_

"_ik : )"_

Hannah grinned once more before closing the phone and sliding it back into her pocket.

She snuggled herself into Drew's shoulder, as she realized how late it was.

"Go to sleep babe. When you wake up we'll be in California." Drew kissed the top of her head and let her body go limp in his arms.

That's the end of chapter 5 : ) hope you liked it. please review! : )


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you like this chapter: ) It's one of my personal favorites so far anyway. After this, things get more interesting. Like I said before, I have a few more chapters already written. Right now, I'm on chapter 14 and 11 is my favorite. Anyway let's get to the story.

"Wake up Hannah." Drew said, shaking Hannah gently.

She opened her eyes and realized they weren't on the plane anymore, they were in a hotel room.

"Drew, how'd I get here? I don't remember waking up."

"I carried you."

She grinned.

"Thanks."

"No problem. But you gotta get up now. It's your first day on the job and Vince wants to meet with you first to let you know everything you'll be doing."

She immediately hopped off the bed.

"I'm so nervous!" She exclaimed. She opened the dresser and saw that Drew had already unpacked her things. "Thank you."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. And you're welcome."

He continued to reassure her as she found something suitable to wear.

Once they were both dressed, Drew took her to the arena and led her to Vince's office.

"Wish me luck." She pecked his cheek before opening the door and going inside.

Vince sat at a large desk, with some sort of paperwork. He didn't look up when she came in.

"Um, you wanted to see me sir?"

He smiled as he made eye contact with her. He extended a hand which she gladly shook.

"Hello, Hannah, I don't believe we were introduced properly before. I'm Vince McMahon."

She chuckled awkwardly, remembering when Vince walked in on her and Drew.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." She grinned politely. "So, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

"I assume Drew informed you of your new job here."

She nodded.

"Well it isn't just being the makeup artist. There is more to it than that."

She nodded again, not sure where he was going with this.

"You will have your own room, where the superstars and divas will come if they need cosmetics. But you may also be asked to apply oil, wash hair, massages and other things of that sort."

She nodded for the third time, although she wasn't sure how she felt about this. But who was she to complain? This was a dream come true for her.

"Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you where your room will be." After making sure she was following him, Vince strolled out the door and continued down a long hallway to a door. She beamed when she saw her name was already emblazoned on the front.

_Hannah Parker_ in large, cursive, gold letters, right in the center. He handed her a key, she unlocked the door and took a step inside, taking in everything around her.

A large massage table sat in the far corner, a vanity on the other side, and a large couch in the center. There was every kind of supply she'd ever need in here, along with some wrestling boots, for the divas by the look of them.

"Now I'll leave you alone to get settled. You start tonight. I've already told everyone about your arrival so if anyone needs anything they will come here before the show tonight. Goodbye." With that, Vince walked out, leaving her alone to explore the room.

A second later, there was a knock on the door. She happily skipped to it, excited to meet someone else. She swung it open revealing Drew standing there.

"Hello." He said, a smirk across his face.

She smiled widely and hugged him.

"How did you know this was my room?"

"Well the name on the door might have had something to do with it." He chuckled sarcastically.

She giggled. Then threw her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers behind his back and smashed their lips together, surprising him with the force at first. He stumbled backwards a few feet but quickly caught on and wrapped an arm under her knees, bringing them up to his chest, so she was in his arms, bridal style. He closed the door with his foot and carried her to the couch, all while hungrily ripping off clothes. He didn't have the will to tease her first right now. Without breaking the kiss, he pushed himself inside of her.

"Fuck Drew!" She screamed against his lips. His grin grew as his movements got faster and faster. She clutched onto his hips, moving herself up to meet his thrusts. Her nails dug into his skin, and he knew that they would leave marks that would still be visible tonight but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was giving her the time of her life, making tonight incredible for her. Her teeth gnawed on his earlobe as she whispered to him.

"I love you."

He stopped abruptly. She could still feel him pulsing inside of her. She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry." She tried to roll out from under him but he stopped her.

"It's okay." He whispered.

"That just sort of slipped out. Don't feel like you have to say it back yet if you aren't ready. I'm not even sure I meant it. I'm not really sure what I feel when I'm with you. I've just never felt this way about a guy before especially so fast and I-"

He cut her off with a light kiss.

"I know what you mean. You aren't sure if it's love, you just met me two days ago. But when we're together Hannah, it's magical." He cupped her face in his hands, looking deep into her brown eyes. "I'm not certain what that feeling is but the second I find out, you will be the first one to know."

The smile that spread across her face warmed his heart.

He knew what he felt when he was with her but he refrained from expressing it. He couldn't possibly love this girl after only knowing her for two days… could he?

The grin didn't leave her face until they climaxed together and sat on the couch in each other's arms. He stroked her hair.

"What time is it?" He asked.

She checked her phone.

"1:00 PM."

"So we have five hours left until people start coming in here." He grinned mischievously.

Hannah laughed and got dressed. Drew stayed on the couch. She grabbed his clothes and ran out the door.

"Get back here!" He yelled.

He wrapped a towel around his lower half and sprinted down the hallway past confused yet amused superstars, divas, and backstage workers.

He caught a glimpse of her at the other end of the hall.

"I swear, I will get you back for this!" He shouted. He was responded by her giggle which he could still hear although she was pretty far away.

He stopped running for a second and asked Dolph to run the other way and cut her off. A minute later Dolph returned with Hannah thrown over his shoulder.

"This her?"

"Yupp and she is in very big trouble." He said, nipping at her neck as Dolph handed her to him, along with his clothes she'd stolen.

"Thanks Dolph."

"No prob. Y'know how you could repay me?"

"How?"

"Let me in on the punishment." Dolph smirked.

"Why not?"

(A.N.: I wrote the whole punishment scene but it turned out way too dirty and I didn't wanna put it on here lol:P)

"You guys are assholes." Hannah muttered, laying on the floor in between the two sweating men.

"You know you loved it." Dolph smirked, running his hands down her body one more time before standing up and sliding his jeans on. "And Drew, if you ever need any more help, please come to me first." He smirked once more, and walked out the door.

Hannah rolled over so her back was facing Drew. He kissed her shoulder, and up her neck. She didn't respond.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Hmph." She just folded her arms across her chest.

"Dolph didn't hurt you too bad did he?"

"No, it felt good but I don't like feeling so helpless."

"You know I would never be serious about something like that. I was just messin' around. I'm sorry."

"No big deal I guess. It was kind of fun but that stuff just freaks me out."

"If I would've known that I wouldn't have done it." He kissed her forehead and got dressed. Hannah went to do the same but her clothes were in pieces, literally torn apart.

"Ehem." She cleared her throat to get Drew's attention, then gestured to her clothes.

He flushed.

"Sorry about that. I'll go back to the hotel and grab a new outfit."

She sighed.

"Just hurry, thanks to your little punishment we only have two hours before people start coming in here."

Drew nodded and sprinted out the door.

Twenty minutes passed, and he still wasn't back. She paced back and forth, getting chilly from being naked in the air conditioned room. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. She ran to it and flung it open, assuming it was Drew but instead a tall, thin, brown eyed, blonde girl stood in front of her.

She was a bit shocked to say the least when she saw the naked girl standing in front of her.

"I-I thought you were someone else." Hannah blushed, covering herself the best she could. She immediately recognized the diva. Michelle McCool.

"I'm used to it. All the diva's have to change together around here." She laughed.

"Sorry. Uh, you can come in if you really want to."

"Wait right here. My room is just next door." Michelle skipped off and a second later she was back with one of her wrestling outfits, along with the hoodie that read "FLAWLESS" in small gems.

"Here, this looks about your size."

She tossed Hannah the outfit and she quickly slipped it on.

"Thank you so much."

"No prob. Anyway, hi, I'm Michelle." They shook hands and exchanged smiles.

"I'm Hannah. I'm the new makeup artist."

"Yeah, that's actually why I came. I started out as a makeup artist too. Just warning you, some of the guys are a little… sleazy. They'll try stuff. Watch out for Adam and Mike especially."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Again, no problem. But can I ask why you were naked when I walked in?"

"Uhh…" Hannah pointed to the shredded clothes in the corner.

"Ahh… I see. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Drew."

"Galloway?" She asked incredulously, then laughed when she nodded. "Girl, you are way out of his league."

"He's just so cute." Hannah smiled. "And he's really nice. Do you two talk a lot?"

"Not really. And this is an honest question, how do you understand his accent? I have no clue what he's saying."

Both of the girls giggled.

"I don't think it's that hard to understand, I don't know, I just adore his accent." Hannah smiled.

"You could do a lot better." Michelle grinned.

"Babe, I got your clo- I see you've met Michelle." Drew changed mid sentence when he saw her fully clothed, talking to Michelle as he ran into the room.

"Yeah, I got tired of waiting on your slow ass." She playfully slapped his arm.

He chuckled and laid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him as she continued her conversation with Michelle.

"So, are you dating anyone?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. Mark. You probably know him as Undertaker."

"_You_ are way out of _his_ league." She repeated what Michelle had said about Drew earlier with a laugh.

"Why do I have the feeling I was being talked about?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Bye Hannah, see ya later." Michelle quickly exited the room and Hannah just shrugged innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"What were you guys talking about?" He asked again, growing more suspicious.

"Well, Michelle said something about me being able to get a better guy than you. That I was out of your league."

"She's right. You deserve better, Hannah."

"But you are the one I _want_."

He smirked and kissed her lightly.

"But I'm serious."

"So am I." She retorted, stopping him from responding with another kiss.

They sat and talked for the next hour until it was time for Drew to get ready for the show.

"Need a massage? I'm in charge of those now." She grinned widely.

"I could use one of those just wait one second." He changed into just his wrestling trunks and laid down on his stomach on the massage table. She climbed on top of him and straddled his back. She began kneading his shoulder muscles.

"Mmm. Right there." He said, eyes closed as she moved her hands towards his neck.

A devilish smirk spread across her face as she got an idea. She began grinding her hips on his ass.

"Damn Hannah, you cannot give me a boner right before I go out for my match." He growled, trying to hold back.

"Fine." She pouted and stood, straightening her clothes. "Good luck." She pecked his cheek and he jogged out to wait for his cue.

She flopped down on the couch, bored, waiting for someone to ask her for anything.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. She eagerly hopped up and opened the door. Her face fell as she saw Cody Rhodes, leaning on the door frame, smug smile on his face, and covered in sweat from his previous match. But somehow, she found the tiny beads of perspiration dripping down his chiseled chest quite… intriguing. It really was a shame that he was gay. Plenty of girls really did think he was dashing.

"What do you want?" She frowned.

"I think I need a massage. Muscles are a little tight after my match." He smirked.

God, did that look ever leave his face?

She took a deep breath, she knew she had to do what the superstars asked of her or she would risk losing her brand new job.

"Come right in." She muttered through an obviously fake smile. He didn't hesitate in laying down on the massage table.

She started to rub his back but he stopped her and rolled over so his stomach was up.

"Could you do my thighs?"

She narrowed her eyes. He smiled, knowing that he was irritating her.

"Of course. Which part?"

He grabbed her hands and placed each on one of his inner thighs so her thumbs were gently brushing the center of his trunks.

"There." He licked his lips as he watched her reluctantly go to work.

"He sure is good at acting straight." She thought.

"You know, you can take off the trunks if they're in your way." He grinned.

"Fuck you, Rhodes." She rolled her eyes as she kneaded his thighs.

"I wonder if that mouth is good for anything besides being rude to me."

She'd been trying to be nice about it and not point out that she knew his secret. He was obviously uncomfortable about it. But she was sick of this.

"Shut up, I know you're gay!"

His eyes widened.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered.

"Drew told me what happened in the locker room, Cody."

"H-he did?"

"Listen, I have no problem with gays. What I do have the problem with is your act. Stop acting like a cocky ass!"

Once he realized that she seriously knew, the smug look disappeared from his face.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

She saw something in his eyes… sincerity?

"Everyone always says I look gay, with the nose piercing and everything. The whole dashing gimmick was the only way they stopped so I sort of started acting like that backstage too."

"Well stop. Wouldn't you rather be gay than be the guy who everyone hates?"

He shook his head.

"No." He croaked. "Being gay is worse. Now, people just ignore me. If I came out…" He trailed off and shuddered.

She found herself actually feeling sorry for him. She laid a hand on his shoulder and pressed her lips to his cheek. The second their skin met, a shock went through Cody. His entire body melted at her touch. He shrugged off the feeling, wondering what had come over him. She began rubbing his arm, comfortingly. The feeling only got stronger.

"C-could you stop that?" He stammered. He didn't know what this was or why he felt it but he didn't like it. At all.

"Sure." She pulled her hand back and as her warm breath hit his cheek, he shivered.

"I'm sorry, I'm being kind of a baby right now." He chuckled humorlessly and wiped a few tears off his face.

"It's completely fine. I know I can't fully understand what you're going through but as long as you stop being a douche, I want to help." She laughed lightly.

He forced a small smile, and she hugged him tightly.

Again, chills were sent shooting up his spine.

"I've always wanted a gay friend." She joked. Her smile made him grin back.

"Hey, I'm back." Someone called, opening the door. The voice was very familiar to the both of them.

"Hey babe." Hannah replied as Drew walked into the room. Cody's hands tightened into fists.

"What's Cody doing here?"

"We're talking about… you know."

"Ahh. And by the way man it's alright. What happened a few weeks ago, it's no big deal."

"I'm sorry about that Drew." He murmured.

"It's okay. The only thing I'm upset about is how close you are to my girlfriend." Drew chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." Cody hopped off of the table quickly.

"It's cool, I was kidding, relax." Drew smiled and patted Cody's back.

"Well, I'm gonna go." Cody said and walked towards the door but Hannah grabbed his arm.

"Wait." She quickly grabbed a pen and scrawled her cell number in the palm of his hand. "Text me sometime. Like I said, I've always wanted a gay friend." She smiled.

He chuckled, nodded, and walked out the door.

That's the end of chapter 6. What'd ya think? Cody's gonna be one of the main characters. You'll also see a lot more of Laycool: ) Please review!: ) Thankss.


	7. Chapter 7

Since it took so long to update this time, I figured I'd post two at once, enjoy, this has a very cliff hangerish ending lol: )

A few months passed. Hannah grew very close to Cody. She'd also become sort of an unofficial member of LayCool, the three girls were only seen apart when Hannah was with Cody or Drew. By now, she was confident that she was completely in love with Drew. There was no question about it. She watched on the small television backstage as Drew pinned his good friend in real life, Stephen or as you probably know him, Sheamus. She let out a squeak of happiness. This meant he was the new WWE champion. A few minutes later he arrived in his dressing room where she was waiting for him. His grin rivaled a child's as he lifted her in the air and kissed her. She gently touched the belt around his waist.

"So, how's it feel to be the champ?" She smiled.

"Almost as good as how I plan to celebrate tonight." He said suggestively, finger running down her jaw line.

She giggled.

"I'd say tonight is a special occasion…" She whispered, seeing if he would remember. Sure enough, his eyes lit up.

"I get to see what you bought at Victoria's Secret?"

She nodded.

"Now let's go so I can show you." She grabbed his wrist and drug him out of the arena to the car. He went to get in the driver's seat but she stopped him. "I'll drive. Trust me, you'll need the energy." She winked and gently nudged him towards the passenger side.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, he liked where this was going. He obliged and soon they were in their shared hotel room.

"Be right back." She skipped off to the bathroom to change.

He waited eagerly for her to return. In a flash, she was back right in front of him.

"You like?" She twirled in front of him.

"I love." He replied, eyes traveling up and down her body.

He leaned in to kiss her but she put a finger to his mouth.

"First of all…" She reached up and pulled his hair out of it's tight ponytail. Then took out her own and shook her head like a dog making the hair look messy but sexy. "Now, tonight… I am completely, one hundred percent yours." She laid down on the bed, arms and legs spread open, leaving every inch of her body vulnerable to him. "Do whatever you want, this is your night."

He smiled and climbed on the bed so he was hovering over her.

"In that case, we need to get rid of these. They cover up your lovely legs." He held the fabric of her tights in between his teeth and pulled them down.

He caressed her now bare thighs, then trailed kisses from the bottom of her bra to the top of her panties. He held her body up for a moment and reached around with one hand to slide off her bra. He tossed it aside and placed kisses on each breast causing moans from Hannah.

"Now this is much better." He grinned and slid of his jeans and boxers. He stuck a thumb into each side of her panties gently pulling them down, inch by inch.

"You really shouldn't wear such conservative clothing all the time. You are so beautiful." He said, sucking on her neck.

"But I'm fat."

He cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Never insult yourself like that again. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. I… I love you Hannah."

She beamed. This was the first time he'd said it.

"I love you too." She whispered as he gently shoved into her.

This time felt different then all the others. Better. More passionate. After he eventually spurted inside of her he collapsed beside her and held her to his chest, never wanting her to be out of his sight again.

"I love you." He said again, kissing her forehead.

She just smiled. They laid there for a while in each other's embrace before she stood and dressed herself in normal clothing.

"I'm gonna go hang with Cody and the girls, k?"

He sighed and nodded. She pecked his cheek and skipped out the door, but a second later she was back.

"One more thing. Love you."

He chuckled.

"Love you too."

The second she was gone again he sighed, got dressed and flopped back on the bed. He didn't care that Cody was gay, his girlfriend shouldn't be spending more time with Cody than she did with him. Plus, Cody seemed a little too flirty with her for his liking.

Meanwhile, Hannah ran down the hall to Cody's room. She pounded on the door.

"Code, open the door!"

The door was instead opened by Layla and Michelle which wasn't unusual. They were just as good of friends with Cody as she was.

"Hey guys." She smiled, giving them both hugs.

They took a step back, and examined her.

"What are you doing?"

"Well by the look on your face and the way you're sweating, I'd say after Drew won the belt he took you back to his room and you two had a wrestling match of your own." Michelle giggled. Hannah turned a bright shade of red.

"And just a guess, but he said the L word." Layla added.

She nodded, beaming.

Cody stood up from his spot on the couch.

"That's awesome, hun." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "But can we stop talking about sex."

"Aww does poor Cody need some action?" Michelle pouted.

"Is wittle Cody bear lonely?" Hannah chimed in.

"You got three beautiful women right here, whatcha waitin' for boy?" Layla laughed.

"First of all, stop calling me Cody bear Hannah and second, you guys are chicks." Cody chuckled.

"Well excuse us for not being manly enough for you." Michelle said with mock anger.

"Oh, you are plenty manly enough." He joked. All three of the girls slapped him.

He clutched his face.

"Ow, not the face guys, I need it for my gimmick. Guess I deserved that."

"Damn right you did." Layla said, needing to be lifted to look him in the eye.

The girls took a few steps back and stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Shit, I don't like where this is going."

They smiled at each other, then ran in unison and tackled him onto the bed. It took all three of them to knock him over, something they'd learned from former experiences. Michelle and Layla held his arms down while Hannah tickled everywhere she could reach.

He was laughing hysterically.

"C'mon guys! I'm sorry! Hannah please! I'm your Cody bear remember!" He squealed as he squirmed underneath them.

"Okay, I'm done now." She said after a few minutes and rolled beside him. He put her in a gentle sleeper hold.

"Ahh!" She screamed jokingly.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Good."

He let her go.

They all laughed and for the next few minutes they talked about which guys they thought were hot. Except for Hannah. She was bombarded with questions about her and Drew's sex life.

"No, ew and what the fuck?" She answered their questions in order.

They laughed again.

"So, Cody who are you crushing on?" Michelle asked.

"Well, John Cena's kinda cute."

"Eww, barf. He is _not_ flawless!" They said simultaneously causing Cody to chuckle.

"How about you Michelle?"

"Well ever since Mark and I broke up I'm not really interested in anyone."

"Aww." She was immediately comforted by everyone.

"It's alright. Lay, how 'bout you?"

"I think you all know that… Kaval!" She beamed.

"Aww you guys would be soooo adorable together!" Cody and I gushed.

"He's as close to flawless as it gets!" Michelle smiled, showing her approval.

They talked for the next few hours and decided to play truth or dare.

"Hannah you're first. Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm… Truth."

"Okay. Is there anyone you find attractive except for Drew?" Layla asked.

She hesitated.

"Remember, you have to be honest."

"Fine. Yes."

"Who?" They all said, eagerly crowding around her.

"Hey, only one question." She pouted.

"It's one question just two parts." Michelle retorted.

"Ugh fine… but don't laugh."

"Promise." They all held out their pinkies which she wrapped around hers one by one.

"Fine. If you laugh I will slap you." She warned and turned to Cody. "If you weren't gay… I'd be really attracted to you." She blushed.

Layla and Michelle slapped their hand's over their mouths to keep from laughing.

A wide grin spread across Cody's face.

"Now would you?" He smirked.

"Shut up, you tell anyone about this and I swear, I will murder you." She glanced at the girls whose faces were turning red from holding in the laughter.

"Just laugh." She growled.

They immediately burst into a fit of giggles and collapsed to the floor in hysterics. She crossed her arms and sat on the bed.

"Now c'mon guys. Can you blame her? I am Dashing after all." Cody chuckled.

"Ugh, but you guys CANNOT, I repeat CANNOT tell Drew!"

"We promise." They giggled slowly standing up.

"Cody, your turn now." Michelle smiled.

"Truth."

"Since you're attracted to men, do you like… masturbate while looking in the mirror?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"It doesn't matter, just answer it."

"Every once in a while…" He blushed.

They all burst into hysterical laughter.

"Shut up. Especially you Hannah, you'd probably want to watch." He stuck his tongue out.

"Nuh uh."

"Yes huh."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes huh! I have a question. Do you picture me when Drew is fucking you?"

"NO!"

"Why so defensive? Did I hit a nerve?"

She punched him in the arm.

"Quit it!"

"Geez, I was just kidding." He muttered, rubbing his arm. He laid down on the bed where Layla and Michelle were already sitting, doing each other's nails. Hannah laid down beside him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry. I was just messin' around. I think it's cute that you think I'm handsome."

"I never said handsome, just attractive."

"They mean the same thing."

"Do not."

"Go get a thesaurus."

"I don't want to."

"Only 'cause you know I'm right."

"I hate you."

"Hate you too." He chuckled, kissing her cheek.

Soon, Cody and Hannah fell asleep like that, her head in his chest.

"Aww." Michelle and Layla grinned widely as they noticed the two.

"They are so cute together, I wish he was straight."

"I know right. They'd be the cutest couple like ever!"

The girls smiled at the couple one more time before exiting the room quietly.

The next morning, Hannah woke up in Cody's arms. She smirked at his sleeping figure, pecked his cheek and carefully tip toed out of his room back to her own.

Back at Drew's room, he was woken by a tentative knock at the door. He immediately rushed to it, hoping it was Hannah. However, he was very wrong.

In front of him stood a very familiar woman. Her long blonde hair hung pin straight to her shoulders and as he had last remembered she was wearing the sluttiest outfit possible. He backed away from the door. The girl just grinned and followed him inside. This was a face he thought he'd never see again.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked, flustered.

End of chapter 7! Who is the girl? Any guesses? Leave them in a review please: ) The next chapter is going to be super awesome and dramatic lol: ) Please tell me what you think so far, I don't care if it's good or bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the chapter where everything speeds up: ) hope you like it! Please review!

"W-what are you doing here?" Drew backed away from his ex girlfriend who had left him broken hearted and alone before he met Hannah.

"Surprised to see me?" She smiled like nothing was wrong.

He let his anger take over.

"What the fuck do you want! I just got over you Erika! I don't want to see you ever again! Get your ass out of my hotel room!"

"C'mon Drew, you know you still love me."

"No, I love Hannah now."

Her face contorted in anger.

"Who's Hannah?"

"My girlfriend."

"You're dating?" She screeched.

"What the hell did you expect me to do? You left me with no information of where you were going or when you'd be back!"

"It's a long story…" She looked down at her feet.

"Well, that's no excuse! I'm with Hannah now."

She looked back up and she was making that puppy dog face she knew he couldn't resist.

"That's not fair. Don't do that to me." He said, sternly but soft.

"If you don't want me, can I atleast have one more kiss?"

"I don't know…"

"Just a goodbye kiss."

Then before he knew what was going on, she was kissing him. It felt so good to feel her lips again. He couldn't help himself, he kissed back. He shivered as her hands made there way to his hair and she entangled her fingers in it. Words couldn't describe how wonderful it felt to have her in his arms again. He'd missed her so much.

Suddenly a sob was heard behind him. His head snapped around and he noticed a bawling Hannah. She shot out the door and sprinted down the hallway. He chased after her.

"Please stop honey!" He yelled. He caught up to her in a few strides as her heel got caught in the carpet and she fell. She knew he'd caught up with her and just stayed on the ground, weeping, facing away from him. He extended an arm and placed it on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, jerking her arm away.

"Babe, please let me explain."

"Just go away."

He reached out to her but was stopped again.

"She said, don't touch her."

He looked up to see Cody standing over him.

"This is really none of your business Rhodes." Drew growled.

Cody ignored him and stepped over to Hannah.

"Need a hand, hun?"

She nodded and took his hand. He helped her up off the ground and pulled her into a hug.

"You wanna go?"

She nodded again and he took her hand.

"Please wait! You don't understand!" Drew shouted, crying himself now.

Hannah spun around to face him, her eyes filled with rage and tears.

"Don't speak to me. Don't touch me. Don't come anywhere near me. Do not even think about me. I told you that cheating was the one thing that would make me dump a guy in a heart beat and yet you still did it. I never want to see your fucking face again!" She lunged at him but Cody grabbed her waist and held her back.

"Calm down." He whispered.

"I will not calm down! I fucking love you Drew! Who was she? Was it just some whore! Or did you know her? Was last night not good enough?" She shouted at the top of her lungs. People came out of their rooms to see what was going on.

"E-Erika came back." He stammered.

If he thought she was angry before he was in for a shock.

"You fucking asshole! You cheated on me with your fucking whore of an ex girlfriend! I fucking hate you! All those words last night were lies! You didn't mean them! I was a fucking rebound!" She struggled against Cody's tight grip.

She realized that he wasn't going to let go so she swung her leg up and kicked Drew in the crotch. It didn't phase him, it stung a little, but she wasn't that strong.

"I am so sorry Hannah. Just please let me explain." He got down on his knees, his large hands were wrapped around her calves.

The people surrounding them were in shock. It was very unusual to see Drew beg and plead like he was right now. Cody looked into Hannah's eyes, up until now it had been pure anger. He saw a flash of compassion in her eyes as she looked down at Drew's bawling frame but it quickly disappeared.

"Get off me." She hissed and shook her leg.

She turned to Cody, and this time a completely different feeling was shown. She was heartbroken.

"Cody, can we leave?"

He simply nodded and took her hand. He ran to the parking lot with her behind as Drew chased after them.

"I have something that will make you feel better. And get him off your back for now."

"Then take me to it please."

He led her to the end of the parking lot where a pitch black motorcycle sat. He climbed on and held out the helmet for her. She looked at him, hesitantly. She'd never ridden on a motorcycle. Just then, Drew ran out of the building.

"Please Hannah wait!" He yelled.

"It's motorcycle or Drew." Cody grinned.

"Gimme the damn helmet." She slid the helmet on, hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Get ready." Cody smiled, revved the engine, and took off.

Hannah turned around and saw Drew standing at the edge of the parking lot they'd just left. She flipped him off before turning back and resting her head on Cody's shoulder. She glanced over at him and couldn't deny that he looked incredibly cute with his hair blowing back in the wind.

"What are you staring at?" He asked.

"Nothing." She quickly looked away.

He grinned as he realized what she'd been looking at when she blushed.

"I see, you're still mesmerized by my charming good looks."

"Yupp, but that lisp could be a problem." She joked.

"You love it, you so think it's sexy." He replied, purposely making the lisp stand out.

She giggled.

"I have to admit, this is relaxing Cody. And you are making me feel better."

"No problem." He smirked.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Just for a drive, we don't have to go back to the hotel until you're ready though."

"Thank you. You have no clue how much this means to me."

"Well I would have been a pretty suckish friend if I didn't help you out." He smiled. "Now I'm gonna do something, hang on really tight."

He sped up and she realized what he was going to do.

"Oh my god, do _not_ do a wheelie!"

"Hang on!" He laughed before doing exactly what she had just told him not to. She hung on to him as tightly as she could. He successfully landed safely on the ground.

"I know what I'm doing." He grinned.

They stopped to get something to eat, drove for a few more hours then headed back to the hotel. Hannah refused to go inside.

"Can you check to make sure he's not in there?"

He didn't have to ask who 'he' was, he just walked in and after checking to make sure Drew was no where to be found he pulled Hannah inside. They walked to Layla and Michelle's room and Cody explained what had happened.

"Oh, you poor thing!" They both hugged and comforted her. Every once in a while making comments like "he's an asshole" or "he didn't deserve you in the first place" or "you can finally get a decent guy now", but none of this helped Hannah.

"Guys, I just stopped crying, can we make the conversation not revolve around him?"

"Oh of course!" They immediately changed the subject and let her and Cody inside.

"Let's play truth or dare again, that made you happy last night." Layla suggested. Hannah nodded as Cody sat beside her on the couch.

They played for the next couple hours and soon Hannah found herself laughing genuinely, not even thinking about Drew.

"Cody your turn. Truth or Dare?" Layla turned to Cody.

"Truth."

"You are no fun. You always pick truth." She pouted.

"What can I say I'm an honest guy?"

"Ugh. Fine."

"How… big are you?" Michelle asked tentatively.

"What do you mean?"

"How _big_ are you?" She gestured to his crotch. His jaw dropped when he noticed what she meant.

"Why the hell do you want to know that?"

"Just curious." She blushed.

"Fine, you wanna see?"

Layla and Michelle hesitated but then nodded. He stood and started to pull down his pants.

"Cody do not show us that!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Why? You afraid you'll faint at the sight? Or you won't be able to control yourself and start sucking?" He chuckled.

"Ugh, I wish I never told you I thought you were cute." She muttered.

They all laughed and Cody slid down his jeans along with his boxers. Hannah quickly looked away.

"You girls jealous? This baby gets me a different guy every night!" Cody joked.

"Put it away now!" Layla yelled.

"Plus, Hannah and Drew go at it more than once a night anyway!" Michelle chimed in. At the sound of Drew's name, Hannah burst into tears. Layla and Cody glared at Michelle.

"What?" She asked, confused. Then slapped a hand over her mouth after realizing what she'd said. "I'm so sorry!"

Cody quickly slid his pants back up and ran over to comfort her. He pulled her closer, letting her cry in his chest.

"It's alright baby, let it out." He stroked her hair as she continued to sob. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Hannah sat up, wiped the tears out of her eyes, fixed her ponytail, and took a deep breath.

Layla looked at her sympathetically.

"I know how to fix this!" She beamed and clapped her hands in excitement.

"Maryse is having a party at her house, since we're in her hometown. Everyone's gonna be there! We'll get you a rebound guy and make you look HOT! You'll make Dre- tons of guys jealous!" Layla squealed.

"I dunno…"

"That's an awesome idea! I get to do your makeup!" Cody smiled.

"Sometimes it's awesome having a gay friend." Hannah giggled and agreed to Layla's idea. The girls ran off to the store to buy her an outfit for tonight and Cody went to start on her makeup.

"Uh, my makeup is in Drew's room." She frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll get it."

"Okay… just don't let him follow you back please."

"I won't." He gave her a hug and walked out the door.

He knocked on Drew's door loudly.

It was swung open by an eager Drew. His face fell when he saw who it was.

"Oh it's you."

"Who were you hoping for? That whore Erika?" Cody snapped.

Drew was a mess, his usually, silky, pin straight hair was a sticking straight out at places while clinging to his scalp in others. His eyes were blood shot and his face was streaked with tears. He looked horrible.

He grabbed Cody roughly by the collar of his shirt.

"I sent Erika away. What happened was a mistake. So shut the fuck up and get your nose out of my business, fag." He growled.

"Y'know what, fuck you Drew. Anyone who hurts my best friend has to answer to me. Anyway, I'm here to get some of her things." Cody snarled back, storming to the bathroom.

He grabbed her makeup bag, hair brush, and some of her clothing.

"Cody, can you please give her this?" Drew held out a shaking hand. In it was a folded up piece of paper with her name written on the outside.

"No Drew, I will not give her some sappy love letter so she'll cry even more."

"She's crying?" Drew asked, his voice cracked and Cody saw sincere sadness in his eyes.

He just nodded and walked back to Layla and Michelle's room where Hannah was waiting anxiously on the couch.

"It's all good. See?"

"Did he say anything?"

"He said he got rid of Erika and he called me a fag but other than that nah."

"He called you a fag?"

"Yeah, but it's no big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal! I'm sorry Cody bear."

"If you're really sorry you'll stop calling me Cody bear and let me do your makeup." He laughed.

"I'll let you do my makeup but I'll never stop calling you Cody bear, you're my own personal teddy bear." She grinned, squeezing him tightly.

"Oh fine, fine." He smiled and began applying her eyeliner.

Soon, he was finished and the girls were back with an outfit.

"No way I am wearing this!" Hannah exclaimed, staring at herself in the mirror after they dressed her. They'd bought a skin tight, leathery pink mini dress with matching heels that were way too high for her liking and Cody had caked way too much makeup on her face.

"I look like a prostitute guys! Plus you didn't buy me any underwear."

"Whoops, guess you aren't wearing any."

Hannah grumbled as she waited for the rest of them to get ready.


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: This chapter has a rape scene. Feel free to skip over it. I don't usually like writing that sort of thing but it just came out.

They arrived at Maryse's place and all began dancing together. To them, it was just fun but to everyone who didn't know about Cody's sexuality, he was some sort of god for arriving with three hot girls.

"Go mingle girl." Michelle nudged her. "Get the rebound out of the way."

Hannah nodded and walked around, looking for the right guy to flirt with. She walked over to get a drink.

"Hey baby, did you grow up on a chicken farm?" Someone said behind her, she turned to see Mike standing there. They'd never really talked much, she thought he was conceited.

"Uh no?" She said, confused.

"'Cause you certainly know how to raise cocks." He grinned after finishing his pitiful attempt at a pick up line.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that desperate," She said aloud before walking away.

A few minutes later, she stepped into the bathroom. The second she shut the door she was grabbed from behind. She went to scream but whoever it was clamped a hand over her mouth. She struggled against their strong grip to no avail.

"Now, I am going to take away my hand. If you scream it'll be a lot worse." She recognized Mike's voice.

She was confused at what he meant at first but her question was answered when he tore off the small dress she was wearing. Her eyes widened as his intentions became clear.

"Ahh, no underwear. It's like you were asking for me to do this, really."

She let out a small yelp at the sound of his pants unbuckling and falling to the floor.

"I said, do not scream." He hissed and threw her to the ground roughly. She hit her head on the toilet. She felt so vulnerable, naked, just waiting for him to pounce. She made a decision, she wasn't going to take this any longer. She stood and jammed her fingers in his eyes. As he held them she ran for the door. He quickly recovered and drug her back to him. He pushed her back on her knees and straddled her back.

"Now, I was going to be nice. But since you don't seem to know how to cooperate, maybe I'll do this." He snarled, his erect cock traced her ass.

"P-please don't." She squeaked.

"What's the matter? Has nobody ever tapped that fine ass of yours?" He mocked, grabbing a handful of her ass as he spoke.

She didn't answer, just letting the tears slowly trickle down her cheek.

"I asked you a question." He repeated. She said nothing.

"Answer me bitch!" He yanked a fistful of her hair back, pulling her head towards him.

"N-no." She answered his question.

"I'm glad I'll be your first." He kissed the back of her neck. She let out a squeal as he jammed two fingers inside her. She bit her lip, trying to keep from shouting in pain as he scissored them, stretching her hole. She was chewing down so hard, she drew blood.

"Does it hurt? Good." He asked, not waiting for an answer. "It's only gonna get worse." He whispered in her ear.

She whimpered. He reached around and stroked her clit.

"Ahh for a girl who doesn't want this, you're pretty wet. You know you like this."

She shook her head no vigorously.

"That's too bad." He growled and roughly forced himself inside of her.

She screamed this time, she couldn't help it.

"What'd I tell you?" He barked and rammed into her harder and faster.

"Tight fucking ass." He grunted. "But you feel so good, Hannah. Oh fuck yeah." He moaned to himself. She refused to feel any satisfaction at all.

"S-stop." She cried.

"Does it hurt? Tell me how much it hurts, beg me to stop!" He ordered, riding her.

She obliged, feeling degraded. She couldn't help but think that if she was with Drew this would have never happened.

"Now scream my name! Tell me you love it! Ask for more!"

"Oh Mike! D-deeper!" She forced herself to do what he wanted but not allowing herself to climax.

"Oh, you're going to come for me, you fuckin whore! Whether you like it or not!" As he continued pumping even deeper inside of her, he reached back up and stroked her.

When that didn't work he shoved a finger in, moving it in unison with his hips.

Finally, she had her orgasm.

"Oh god! Oh fuck!" Mike screamed out in ecstasy and his cum spilled inside of her.

He stood, dressed himself and looked down at her weeping figure sprawled out on the floor.

He kicked her in the side once.

"Worthless whore." He spat before exiting the room, leaving her there to cry alone.

Michelle watched Mike exit the bathroom, looking quite pleased with himself. She suspiciously walked in after, and gasped when she saw her best friend lying there naked.

"Oh god! What happened honey?"

"Mike." She managed to get out.

"Did he rape you?" Michelle asked, putting the pieces together.

Hannah didn't want to be dramatic but realized that was in fact what he had done, she nodded her head slowly and Michelle's jaw dropped.

"Oh it's alright baby." She cooed. Then opened the door slightly. "Lay! Go get Cody, like now!"

Layla didn't say a word, she just ran off to find Cody. A second later, Cody came rushing into the room. He kneeled down by her side.

"What happened?"

When she didn't answer he just rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"D-don't look. I'm n-naked." She said through tears.

"I don't care." He replied, hugging her. He couldn't deny that she had a very nice body. He found himself staring at her.

"What are you doing? She's your friend! You're gay!" He scolded himself mentally.

"Michelle what happened?" He asked as he picked up her dress off the floor and slid it on her.

"Mike… raped her."

Cody's eyes filled with rage. He helped Hannah up and out the door. Then, he charged towards Mike who was proudly telling his friends what he had done. Cody ran into him, knocking him to the ground.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Cody shouted, throwing punches everywhere he could reach.

"Whoa chill out man! What'd I do?" Mike yelled, covering his face.

"You know what you fuckin did! You raped Hannah!" Cody hissed, still injuring every part of Mike that was visible.

Drew, who had been drinking his pain away across the room until now immediately looked over at the commotion and the sound of her name. There was no way he was going to let Cody keep him away from Hannah. He had to make sure she was okay right now. He'd take care of Mike later. Since Cody was immersed in beating the living hell out of Mike he took the opportunity to run over to her. Just as he was about to reach her he was stopped by Layla and Michelle.

"No way you're getting to her." They said as they folded their arms across their chests.

"Guys, I do not have time for this." He growled.

"She doesn't want to speak to you."

"But I need to apologize."

"No."

"Please?"

"Buh-bye." They waved and shooed him away. He ignored it and pushed through them towards her. She saw him coming and ran. She ran over to Cody and tapped him on the shoulder. When he looked up she pointed to Drew coming. Cody took a break from hurting Mike, who was now laying in a bloody heap on the ground and stood in front of her protectively.

"Cody, let me see her now." He said, through gritted teeth.

"No."

"This isn't debatable."

"You're not getting past me."

"I can take you down easily, fa-"

As he was about to finish his insult Hannah stepped forward and slapped him in the face.

"You _ever_ call him that again, especially right here in front of everyone and I will never speak to you again." She snarled, spun on her heel and walked away.

Cody chuckled.

"The girl is very protective of her Cody bear." He grinned, and followed Hannah out the door, gesturing for Layla and Michelle to come with.

They rode back to the hotel in silence. The only sound was an occasional sob from Hannah which was followed by a comforting pat on the back.

Layla and Michelle walked Cody and Hannah to his room, said their goodbyes and headed to their own room.

"Thanks Cody. For letting me stay here, for keeping Drew away, for beating the shit out of Mike. For everything." Hannah said through tears, and hugged him tightly.

"It's no problem hun."

She leaned in to kiss his cheek. Suddenly, he got an urge that he couldn't resist. He turned his head so their lips met. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer, kissing her passionately, just for a second.

"Umm, wow." She breathed when he let go.

"I'm so sorry Hannah. I don't know why I did that."

"It's okay. It was… nice. And it was just a friend kiss…right?"

"Yeah! Totally!" He responded. Although he wasn't quite sure…

"Yeah… uh, do you mind if I go to sleep early, like now?"

"Go ahead, I'll lay down with you."

Cody stripped into his boxers like he always did to go to sleep but it was somehow awkward after what had just happened. He laid down in the center of the mattress. She changed into a night gown he had gotten from Drew's room and tentatively positioned herself in his lap. She rested her head on his bare stomach. He placed his hands on top of hers and held them tightly. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"G'night honey."

"Night Code. Thanks again."

"Anything for you baby girl."

Sorry, this one is kind of short but I'm posting two at a time again, cause it took so long to update. Please review! And thanks to everyone who already has: )


	10. Chapter 10

"**Time to wake up baby girl. I got a big day planned for us." **

**Hannah was woken by a small kiss on her nose. She opened her eyes to see Cody hovering over her.**

"**Hey Code." She smiled groggily. She stood and found herself feeling sore. She let out a few tears as last night's memories washed over her.**

"**What's wrong hun?" Cody frowned.**

"**I'm s-so sore."**

**He didn't have to ask what she meant, he just held her in a tight embrace.**

"**Aww, it's okay."**

"**I was hoping it was a dream."**

**It broke his heart to hear her whimper like that.**

"**Well, I have some news for you."**

**She looked up at him curiously.**

"**Mike is in the hospital."**

"'**Cause of what you did?"**

"**Nah, I just roughed him up a bit. Someone attacked him in his room late last night."**

"**Oh my god. Who?"**

"**No one saw. There's no evidence and Mike doesn't remember a thing. But think about it. Who else would be that upset about what Mike did to you?"**

"**Drew." She concluded aloud.**

"**Exactly."**

"**Can I talk to you for a second, like heart to heart?"**

"**Anytime."**

"**Ok. I… I just feel like if Drew and I had been together last night it wouldn't have happened."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I feel like Drew would've stopped Mike somehow. I just… miss him. It's only been a day and I need his touch. I need to feel his arms around me. I need his warmth." She said, tears pouring down her face.**

"**Oh honey." Cody opened his arms and she fell into them. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. He stroked her hair.**

"**I don't get how he could do this to me. He said he loved me."**

"**I understand baby, it's alright."**

"**No! You don't understand! You have no idea how I feel about him!" She yelled and pushed him away.**

"**Yes I do." He replied, not getting mad at her.**

"**No! No one understands! I know people get heart broken all the time but it's different with Drew and I!" She screamed although her voice got softer with each word.**

"**I've loved him since the day I met him. There's just so much chemistry between us. I've never felt that way about any other guy and I doubt I'll ever feel that again." **

"**You will. I know it. If Drew wasn't your soul mate then you will find the right guy and he'll make you feel that way. Only better."**

"**Cody, not taking him back is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." She croaked, burying her head in his chest again.**

"**I know, honey, I know." **

**She had no clue how bad it hurt him to see her like this. He felt a stabbing pain in the pit of his stomach, he looked down. Nothing had hurt him, it was this feeling inside of him, gnawing at him. Getting worse and worse. **

"**I miss him so much Cody."**

**There it went again. Then he realized… it was jealousy. He didn't understand it at all. The last time he'd had feelings for a woman was over ten years ago before he'd come to terms with his sexuality. **

"**You're just upset that she's upset because she's your friend." He told himself. **

"**Well, I have an awesome day planned for us to cheer you up."**

"**Code, I don't really feel like going out today."**

"**Sitting in here all day is only going to make it worse."**

"**Ugh. I hate it when you're right."**

"**I know. Now go get dressed."**

"**Could you grab some more of my clothes from Drew's room?"**

"**No problem." He grabbed one of his empty suitcases and set off down the hallway.**

**He knocked on the door.**

"**Come in." Drew called out weakly.**

**Cody swung open the door and barged in.**

"**I'm just here to get more stuff."**

**Drew didn't answer. As he started packing everything of hers that was in the dresser Drew spoke up.**

"**Is she okay?"**

"**No."**

"**Did Mike hurt her?"**

"**Sore."**

"**Has she talked about me?"**

"**Constantly."**

"**Does she miss me?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Will she ever forgive me?"**

"**Not looking like it."**

"**Can you tell her I'm sorry?"**

"**No."**

"**Why?"**

**At this point Cody was getting frustrated.**

"**Look, Drew, you hurt her. Bad. She's a mess without you and I plan on fixing her! I am not going to let you give her some sappy apology to make her even more upset and make it harder for her to get over you!"**

"**Ok." Drew answered simply and just sat back down on the bed. Cody quickly finished gathering Hannah's things and walked back to his room.**

"**I got all of your stuff."**

"**Thanks Cody." She said with a hug.**

"**No prob, hun."**

"**So where are we going?" She asked as she got dressed.**

"**You'll find out when we get there." He grinned.**

**She sighed, slipped on her favorite pair of flip flops and followed him out to his car.**

**He held open the door for her, then jogged around to the driver's side. **

"**First of all, we need some tunes." Cody said, before turning on the radio. "Now, breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so we are going to stop and get a nice healthy breakfast."**

"**McDonalds?" She questioned.**

"**Duh."**

**They both laughed as he pulled into the McDonald's drive thru.**

**They ordered their food and drove off. **

"**Oh! It's a Ke$ha song! Crank it up!" Hannah yelled. Cody turned up the volume and belted out the lyrics into an imaginary microphone. Hannah giggled and joined in for the chorus. Soon, she was clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. **

"**Tick tock on the clock, DJ blow my speakers up! Tonight imma fight 'til we see the sunlight!" Cody screeched, off tune, only making her laugh more.**

**The song ended just as Cody pulled into the parking lot of a large amusement park.**

"**This is where we're going?" Hannah asked.**

"**Yeah, if you don't want to, I'm sure I can find somewhere else to take you."**

"**No, I like it." She grinned. "I need to let go and feel like a kid again for today."**

"**Then let's go!" He pulled her out of the car and they ran into the park side by side.**

"**Roller coaster time!" She shouted, dragging him in line for the largest roller coaster in the entire park. After they paid for their tickets, they sat in the front seat of the car and waited anxiously for it to start.**

**When it finally did, it was a lot faster than she'd expected. She screamed and buried her head in Cody's chest as they went down the first drop. She stayed there until it was over, and as they stepped off she tripped.**

"**Little dizzy there are we?" He chuckled. She nodded.**

**They spent the rest of the day riding everything, playing games, and eating soft pretzels. **

"**Aww it's adorable!" Hannah beamed as Cody handed her the huge teddy bear he'd just won for her. "Thanks! Now I have a teddy bear and my Cody bear!" **

**Cody chuckled and kissed her forehead. Suddenly he glimpsed someone about twenty feet away.**

"**Shit, Drew's over there." He whispered.**

"**What?" She exclaimed, looking around. "Where?"**

"**By the fountain."**

"**Fuck, Cody we gotta go!"**

"**No, he is not going to ruin our fun. He's watching us now. Do you want to make him go away? I know how." **

**She nodded immediately.**

"**Open your mouth." **

**She raised an eyebrow, but did as he asked.**

**He shoved a large piece of cotton candy into her open mouth. After it melted she laughed.**

"**What was that for?"**

"**So your breath didn't stink when I did this." **

**Before she could ask what he meant, he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. It took him a minute to realize that she wasn't kissing back.**

**He pulled away an inch.**

"**You wanna make this believable right?"**

**She nodded again.**

"**Then kiss me back."**

**She pressed their lips together with so much force and passion that he staggered back a few feet before lifting her up into his arms.**

**A few minutes later, he broke apart.**

"**Good job, look at his face."**

**She turned around and smirked when she saw the mixture of shock and pain on Drew's face.**

"**Doesn't it feel good to make him feel like you did?"**

**She nodded with a grin.**

"**Now only one more thing to do, follow my lead." He began walking towards Drew while holding her hand.**

"**Wait, why are we going over to talk to him?" She panicked.**

"**It'll be fine." He reassured her. "Hey Drew, what's up?" Cody smiled brightly.**

**Drew didn't reply at first.**

"**This is how you plan on fixing her? Playing with her emotions? You're gay Cody!" He hissed.**

**Cody just shrugged. **

"**If that's what you want to call it. But I think I'm doin' a pretty damn good job, look at her."**

**Hannah made sure to grin when Drew glanced over at her.**

"**Plus, I don't think you should be talking about playing with her emotions, asshole. You're the reason she's with me in the first place. You and that whore Erika." Cody snapped, then before Drew could respond he turned to Hannah. "Let's go babe." He used the term of endearment just to irritate Drew, which worked. He took Hannah's hand and led her away.**

"**That was awesome." Hannah giggled when they were far away from Drew.**

"**You're really good at acting. Now let's go. I still have more planned." Cody grinned and walked her back to the car.**

**She waited patiently as he drove to the batting cages.**

"**Code, I suck at sports."**

"**It's hitting a ball, how bad could you be?" He asked as they walked inside.**

"**Wow, you suck." He chuckled as he watched her miss ball after ball.**

"**Told you." She muttered.**

"**Whoa, look who just walked in."**

"**Shit." She whispered as she glimpsed Drew.**

"**Ya think he's following us?"**

"**Definitely."**

"**Then we'll give him a show." He whispered as Drew came closer.**

"**C'mere babe, this is how you do it." He said loudly, wanting Drew to hear him. He stood behind Hannah and wrapped his arms around her so his hands were on top of hers. He gripped the bat tightly and made her swing with it. He quickly glanced over to Drew, who looked a little upset. But not nearly enough. He held Hannah closer and began grinding on her.**

"**Cody!" She exclaimed, shocked.**

"**He's watching." He whispered back. "Why are you so uncomfortable with this? Do you like it? I thought you were acting a little too well." He smirked.**

"**Shut up." She muttered.**

"**I love being this sexy." He laughed. She elbowed him in the gut.**

"**Ow." **

**Drew's teeth were now clenched so tight it was painful.**

"**Our work here is done, let's go." **

**She followed him to the car. A few minutes later, they arrived at a secluded river bank.**

"**What are we doing here?" She raised an eyebrow.**

**He just smiled and pointed all the way to the other side of the river, a small clearing was barely visible.**

"**Well, how are we getting over there?"**

**He moved his extended finger towards the water and she noticed that there was a trail of tiny rocks, no more than a foot long each, leading all the way across. **

"**Uh, no way am I walking on them. I am far too uncoordinated."**

"**True." He chuckled. "But I won't let you fall." With that, he hopped onto the first platform. When she didn't follow, he extended his hand to her. "I promise."**

**She bit her lip and her brow furrowed before she hesitantly took his hand. He grinned and helped her onto the first rock as he stepped to the second.**

"**You can convince me to do anything, can't you?" She smiled.**

"**What can I say? It's a gift." **

**She followed closely behind him, clutching tightly onto his hips as he stepped from rock to rock. He was a bit nervous himself but he didn't show it, he knew her biggest fear was drowning and he wasn't going to make things worse for her. About twenty minutes later, they were almost the whole way across. Suddenly her shoe slid on the moist rock and she was sent toppling into the water. All it took was hearing her shriek and he was in action. Cody dove into the waves and swam under. He immediately noticed her flailing limbs about ten feet away. That certainly wasn't helping her stay afloat longer. He quickly went back to the surface, took a gulp of fresh air, then went back under. As he swam over to her, he felt a sting on his shoulder. He winced but kept swimming and wrapped her squirming body in his arms. She relaxed almost instantaneously and he carried her to shore. They were close enough now for him to carry her straight to the clearing they'd been heading for. He laid her down on the ground as she sputtered for air.**

"**It's alright baby." He cooed, stroking her hair. **

**After making sure she was okay, he took off his soaking wet shirt. She gasped when she saw the blood dripping down his right arm.**

"**Are you alright?" She asked, still coughing.**

"**Fine, but I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you. Are **_**you**_** ok?"**

"**I'm fine. Now what happened to you?"**

"**I have no clue." He grimaced as the wound stung. She frowned at his pain and ripped a piece of cloth off of her shirt.**

"**Why'd you do that? I love that shirt on you, you look adorable." **

**She didn't answer, just wrapped the fabric around his wounded arm, letting it soak up his blood.**

**His bottom lip jutted out.**

"**Thanks, but I'm still upset you ripped your shirt."**

"**Oh shush up and let me play nurse." She grinned, brushing his forehead with her lips.**

"**Fine by me." He folded his arms behind his head and smiled.**

**A few minutes later she laid down beside him after she was satisfied with her make do bandage. He pulled her closer to him. **

"**We are too wet to be cuddling right now." She chuckled, contradicting herself by nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.**

"**I know but at least we're both wet."**

"**Good point." She smirked, and paused for a moment, looking around. "Codes, is it just me or do you feel like we're being watched?" She whispered.**

"**Yeah… maybe we are. I wouldn't put it past Drew. So keep up with the act, k?" He replied so quietly Hannah had to strain her ears to hear him.**

**She nodded and immediately became more flirty. She crawled on top of him and just laid there, occasionally kissing his neck. She was able to feel his heart pound through his toned chest.**

"**Hey Code, what time is it?" **

"**Time for you to buy a watch."**

"**Time for you to get a new joke." She giggled, elbowing him in the gut.**

"**I'm happy." She said randomly.**

"**Uh, me too but why?"**

"**I'm with you." **

**He broke into a huge grin.**

"**Then I'm happy too."**

"**Cody, thanks."**

"**For what?"**

"**Today. Being there for me, taking me out, getting my mind off of him. Everything."**

"**It was my pleasure hun."**

**He kissed her cheek before she rolled over and relaxed in his lap, watching the stars.**

**I really liked this chapter: ) Please review if you want me to keep updating:D**


	11. Chapter 11

Hannah yawned and rolled over onto her stomach. Cody's six pack under her cheek and the cold, dewy grass reminded her of where they were. She sat up and saw that they'd fallen asleep on the small clearing. She smiled at Cody's sleeping figure. He had been holding her. He was just… so nice… and cute.

"Stop thinking like that. He's gay and he's your best friend." She scolded herself. "But… if only he was straight…" She accidentally said out loud, loud enough to wake Cody up.

"You say something' honey?" He mumbled groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"No." She replied a little too quickly. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll let that slide but next time you're gonna tell me whether you like it or not." He grinned, poking her in the ribs causing her to squeal lightly.

"Wait, shh." Cody put a finger to his lips and they both got silent. "Do you hear that?"

A faint sort of vibrating sound could easily be heard, not that far away.

"Yeah… c'mere." Hannah grabbed Cody's hand and followed the noise. They arrived at a bush about fifty feet away. She peered behind it and saw a sleeping Drew. She gasped and gestured for Cody to look. He chuckled.

"Guess that explains the being watched feeling."

Just then, Drew started mumbling things in his sleep.

"Please don't leave… so sorry… I love you Hannah… don't stay with him."

Hannah's entire body tensed up at his words, she felt like she was going to burst into tears at any second.

"C-Cody, can we please go? Now?"

"Sure thing." He saw the pained look in her eyes. "Just wait one second."

He walked away but she stayed behind. She knelt down beside Drew's sleeping frame, brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear and gently kissed him, one more time.

He stirred at the feel of her lips and his eyes slowly opened. They widened when he saw her above him.

"Hannah." He beamed.

"Shit." She immediately stood and ran at Cody. "Cody please take me home. Now!"

"Calm down. What happened?"

"Just go right now!" She panicked and began running back on the rocks leading across the river.

Cody was confused but he followed, trying to catch up with her.

"Wait up! Stop running!" He yelled, but she only ran faster, seeing that Drew was now following them.

"Baby stop!" Drew shouted. "Please! I love you!"

She stepped off the final rock and she couldn't take it anymore. The pleading of Drew and Cody was too much for her to handle. All the feelings swimming around in her head. The love she felt for both of these men. The world seemed to spin around her as it became too overwhelming. Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground.

A half hour later, Drew and Cody stood over her unconscious body, in Cody's hotel room.

Drew was pacing back and forth, head in his hands.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have yelled after her." He whispered.

"Relax. She just fainted, she'll be fine."

"But it's my fucking fault Cody!"

"Yes, yes it is! You and your fucking whore! You are the reason she's been crying non fucking stop! It's your fault she got raped! She was looking for a fucking rebound because of what you did! If you hadn't cheated on her she would've been with you that night! I doubt she would've even been at that fucking party!" Cody screamed at the top of his lungs. He usually wasn't this loud but the truth was, he was freaking out inside. He was worried about his best friend. His leg was shaking frantically, like it always did when he was nervous.

"Stop bringing up Erika! It was a fucking mistake! The worst mistake of my life!" Drew shouted back.

"I am so fucking sick of your bullshit! From what I was told, you certainly didn't seem to be pushing Erika off of you!"

Drew's expression changed from furious to blank. He lifted Cody and held him against the wall by the collar of his shirt.

"Cody, I am warning you. Stop this right now. The only reason I have not murdered you yet is because for some reason Hannah is very attached to you and I am not sure how much longer I will be able to control myself. So I suggest you shut the hell up." Drew growled, ominously.

Cody wasn't happy about it but he backed down. Even he knew that he had no chance against the six foot five, almost three hundred pound man in front of him and if he kept pushing him, Drew would eventually lose his control.

As Drew set him back down, he just glared and went back to caressing Hannah's cheek with the back of his hand, leg still vibrating.

"Will you knock that off!" Drew snapped, pointing at Cody's leg.

"No! My girlfriend is passed out in case you haven't noticed!"

"She is not your girlfriend!" Drew hissed.

"Why don't we see who she is more happy to see when she wakes up. Asshole." Cody muttered.

Drew sighed.

"Cody, we can't keep fighting like this. We were friends before…"

"Before you cheated on my best friend?" Cody finished angrily.

"…yes."

Cody was shocked that Drew admitted it.

"It was just one kiss, I promise it didn't go any further. I know that doesn't make it any better but…" Drew looked on the verge of tears. "You have to understand. I hadn't seen Erika in almost two years and she was begging me… I-I couldn't help myself. I regret doing it so much Cody. I just miss Hannah. It's only been a few days and I'm going insane without her."

"No, I do not have to understand. I have no clue how you could break her heart like that."

"I know." He sighed and put his head in his hands, flopping down on the bed. "Why did you let me come up here? It will only hurt her worse." He said in a strangled voice. Cody looked over and noticed he was crying.

"Because… I know deep down she wants to see you."

"Sh-she does?"

Cody nodded silently.

"Can I sit with her? I know she's… yours now but…" He grimaced as if the words were painful for him.

"Sure." Cody stood from his position by the bed and let Drew take his place.

Drew's eyes were filled with regret as he held the hand of the girl he'd let slip right through his fingers.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as he kissed her cheek.

"Drew!" She beamed and hugged him tightly.

He was confused but squeezed her like he never had, holding her as close as possible. When she pulled away he noticed she was crying.

"Babe, I had the worst dream." She cried, into his chest. "Erika came back and you cheated on m-me. It seemed like it would never end. A-and Mike raped me. It was h-horrible. I love you Drew. I missed you so much. Never leave me." She continued to sob and before he could tell her it wasn't a dream she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

"H-honey," Tears were pouring down his face as well now and as painful as this would be for him he had to tell her. "It wasn't a dream." He croaked.

"W-what?" Her eyes filled with dread at the thought. Her trembling lip broke his heart.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, chest shaking with his heavy sobs. The couple just sat there embracing each other while Cody looked on, feeling like someone had stabbed him in the heart. There was no denying it, he felt something more than friendship for Hannah.

"She can't take him back." He thought, crossing his fingers behind his back.

With every tear she shed his hopes were getting crushed more and more.

"Drew, I love you. But please leave. Atleast until I sort out what I'm feeling."

Anyone could see the obvious pain in his eyes but he nodded and walked out the door. Hannah just sat there. Eventually, she buried her head in the pillow. Cody rubbed her back as she cried. She let out a scream which left his ears ringing. He knew it was just a way of letting out the pent-up frustration and heartbreak.

"It'll all be alright baby."

"No it won't fuckin' be alright! I can't hate him Cody! No matter how hard I try! I love him too much!"

"It's alright hun. I'll help you through this. I promise."

*Later That Night*

"You alright if I go get a shower, baby?" Cody asked.

She nodded into the tear stained pillow. He patted her back, stood and frowned once more at her defeated position before walking into the bathroom.

She just stayed there. Head buried in the pillow, knees held to her chest, quietly shaking with the tears that escaped her bloodshot eyes. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, she tried to make herself look slightly presentable and opened it to find no one there.

"Hello?" All she saw was a large package. She looked closer and found that her name was written on the top. She recognized that hastily written scrawl. Drew. She knew she would regret this later but she had to know what was inside. Hesitantly, she lifted the box and brought it inside. After plopping it down on the bed she tore it open. On top, there was a folded up piece of paper. A lump formed in the back of her throat as she began to read the letter.

"_Dear Hannah,_

_I know I am probably the last person you want to hear from right now."_

Wrong already, she was dying to hear his voice.

"_But I needed to tell you some things and give you some things I can't stand to see anymore. _

_First of all, I am truly sorry. Words cannot explain how much regret I feel for what happened that day. I'm missing you so much. Can't help it, I'm in love I need you by my side. Don't know how I'll survive. A day without you is like a year without rain. I can only hope you will someday forgive me. Or atleast be able to stay in the same room with me. _

_Now I'll explain why I put the things I did into this package._

_Number one, the Glasgow Rangers Football Club jersey you bought me for my birthday. They have been my favorite team for my entire life, now I don't know if I have the strength to watch a single game. It will remind me of you. This jersey was my most prized possession because it was the first thing you ever bought me but I can't look at it any longer, I would like you to have it. Do whatever you want with it. Just know that it holds some of my favorite memories of you."_

A tear slid down her cheek as she unfolded the blue jersey and inhaled his scent from it.

"_Number two, my iPhone. I know some people will think it is stupid to give away my phone because it was very expensive but there are too many of your voice recordings. You know, the ones you would record for me, saying 'I love you' or 'good luck out there' just so I could hear your voice right before a match? I know, I know, I could just delete them but I couldn't bare to do it. So I'm giving it to you, I figured you can give it to Cody. Or your next boyfriend once you figure out that Cody is an asshole who does not deserve your caring ways. Sorry, I let my frustration out in that line."_

She slightly smiled as she remembered the recordings she'd leave for Drew. He'd always been so surprised to find a new one before every match. She'd miss that.

"_Number three, your favorite shirt of mine. You'd always ask me to wear this shirt when we went out to dinner together. You said it brought out my 'lovely blue eyes.' I would have laughed while writing that part but I find it very hard to do since I saw you with Cody. Since you liked this shirt so much, it became my favorite as well. But I only want you to see me in it. I've gotten used to calling this 'your shirt.' I don't want anyone else to have good memories of me in this, except you. If you wish, you can ask Cody to wear this. I don't care. Who am I kidding, of course I care but it is yours now. You are your own person and I have no control over your decisions."_

Wrong again. He had complete control over every step she made, every breath she took. The tears brimmed her eyes as she picked up the sky blue button down shirt he would wear just for her. Sure enough, it had always been her favorite. She would never let anyone touch this, not even Cody.

"_Number four, our photo album. I don't think you knew I kept this but every picture we took together, I put in this book. Some, I'd take of you without you knowing. I know that seems creepy, but I couldn't help myself. There were times when you would look so beautiful… well you always look beautiful. There are a lot of empty pages towards the back. I planned on filling them with more of us as they were taken, and I was going to give it to you on our anniversary. Which we will never have…Plus, I kept two. One of us together on the beach and another of you, sleeping in my arms. It's my personal favorite. I suppose you can fill the rest with pictures of you and Cody. Again, it is your choice."_

It was now impossible to stop the tears that began to pour down in a heavy stream at his words. The anniversary they'd never have. It was difficult for her to keep reading because of: 1. The tears blurred her vision. And 2. His words were killing her inside.

"_Number five, the DKNY perfume I bought for you. I remember when I took you shopping one day. You smelled this and loved it so much. I just had to buy it for you and from that point on, you wore it everywhere. To the movies, out to dinner, or even just when we'd sit together at home. Cody must have forgotten it when he came to pick up your things. I couldn't just keep it, knowing how much you loved the scent."_

She did love this perfume, but she knew that she would never wear it again. This scent belonged to Drew.

"_Number six, my cologne. You always made me wear this. And I mean always. You told me it made me smell like 'a real man' not prissy like the stuff all the other superstars wore. Whenever I tried to wear something else you would make me change it immediately. That is another one of the many things I love about you. Your controlling nature. And no, that isn't sarcasm. I really love how controlling and protective you were. It showed me that you cared. If you want to throw everything in here away. I understand. I'm not happy about it but this is the risk I take by giving you these things. Just please, do not throw my cologne away. If you don't want to remember anything about me. About us, fine, just keep my scent, please that is all I ask."_

She nodded as if he could really see her at this moment. She wouldn't dream of throwing anything in this box away.

"_Number seven, you'll notice there is another piece of paper in the very bottom of the box. You know, I'm not much of a writer but I tried. I wrote a poem for you and I hope you like it."_

She dug around in the box until she found the paper he had mentioned. Sure enough, there it was, on the bottom, under everything else. She opened it and the tears only came down faster.

"_From best friendsTo strangersFrom loveTo heartacheFrom kissesTo tearsI can see nowThis rain will never clearSo tell me you love me, kiss me,Just once moreSo I'll knowThere's something to hope for…"_

The heartache tripled as she finished the poem and picked the letter back up to finish reading.

"_What'd ya think? I know, wasn't too good. _

_Moving on, there was supposed to be a number eight, your hello kitty alarm clock. But I've grown used to waking up to the meowing, I hope you don't mind if I keep it. I actually managed a grin at that part, that's good right? If you decide you do want it back, you can come and pick it up. Anytime is fine, I just ask that it is you who comes to get it, not Cody, Layla, Michelle, or anyone else. You. Alone. Wow, that sounded scary. I didn't mean it like that, I mean that I just want to see your face if you're going to take it from me forever._

_That is all I have to say. Just know, that I don't love Erika even a fraction of what I love you. You have taught me so much since that wonderful day I met you. Like, one mistake and your entire world can fall to pieces around you. Yes, I mean that. You are my entire world, my everything, my guardian angel. I love you. Not loved or used to love. LOVE. I still do and will never stop, I can guarantee that. Now, I will leave you alone. I'll try my best to move on although that may be impossible because you are my soul mate, Hannah. The only way I will contact you is if you ask me to or if I just cannot stand not talking to you any longer. I am not going to beg you to take me back, although I wish you would. I understand that I made a mistake and I have to pay the price for that. __**I hope you and Cody have a very good life together.**_

_**With all my love, Drew."**_

He had exerted so much pressure on the pen that it left permanent dents in the paper at the last part. And there were wet splotches all over the paper that looked like where his tears had fallen while writing. She fell to the floor and curled into the fetal position, letting the pain take over.

There was another knock on the door. She didn't answer it in fear that it was Drew.

"Hun, you in there? You don't sound too good." Michelle's voice called.

"Door's open." She responded, voice cracking.__

"Aww, you poor thing. What happened now?"

Hannah gestured to the contents of the package that lay strewn across the bed. Michelle picked up the letter. The room grew silent, with the exception of Hannah's sobs as Michelle began to read. When she finished she leaned down and hugged the brunette.

"Oh honey, you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" She cried.

Michelle just held her friend as she continued to weep.

Hannah dried her eyes slightly and stood, straightening her clothes.

"Listen, chelle, I only have a little bit of time before Codes is done in the shower. I need to go talk to Drew. Cover for me if Cody gets out before I'm back."

"I don't know, Hannah…"

"Pleaseeeeeee?"

"Fine but hurry!"

"Thanks!" Hannah beamed and dashed down the hallway to Drew's room.

She nervously tapped on the door. A few minutes passed, no one answered. She was just about to give up when a voice croaked.

"Come in."

A smile spread across his face as she walked into the room.

"Uh, I'm guessing you came for the alarm clock?"

She bit her lip and shook her head no.

"Then, not that I'm not glad that you're here but why?"

"I…I came to do what you asked in the poem." She whispered and before he could reply, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

He was so happy to have her in his arms again, he lifted her up bridal style and held her close, not breaking their kiss as he sat on the couch and set her in his lap. She broke the kiss and her lips traveled up his jaw to his ear.

"I love you." She whispered.

Words couldn't explain how much he loved to hear her say those words again.

"I love you too. So much." He breathed before their lips connected again.

His hands made their way to her belt which he fumbled with until it came off, then slid down her pants. She wasn't about to stop him. She wanted this just as bad as he did. She ripped open his shirt with surprising ease and ran her fingers down his chest, loving feeling him again. She pulled down his jeans and his boxers, continuing to touch everywhere she could while still kissing him. Her hands explored his legs, moving along his butt as he slid down her jeans. Her fingers eventually rested on his manhood, stroking it until he moaned into her mouth. She smiled at the sound of his pleasure. It had only been a few days since she'd heard it but it felt like an eternity to both of them.

Before they knew it, they were on the bed.

Only minutes later, he collapsed beside her, holding her as tight as possible.

"Drew, I love you so much it scares me sometimes. But you know I have to go now."

"I love you more than anything Hannah, but I understand. You were just showing me that there was something to hope for. Just let me give you something before you go." He reached the pocket of his jeans on the floor and handed her a piece of paper. She unfolded it and read.

"_I can be myself when I am with you._

_Your idea of romance is dim lights, soft music, and just the two of us._

_Because you make me feel like I have never felt before._

_I can tell you anything and you won't be shocked._

_Your undying faith is what keeps the flame of love alive._

_You and me together, we can make magic._

_We're a perfect match._

_Thinking of you fills me with a wonderful feeling._

_Your love gives me the feeling that the best is still ahead._

_You never give up on me and that's what keeps me going._

_You are simply irresistible._

_You bring the best out of me._

_Your terrific sense of humor._

_Every time I look at you, my heart misses a beat._

_You're the one who holds the key to my heart._

_You always say what I need to hear._

_You have taught me the true meaning of love._

_You mean everything to me._

_You are my theme for a dream._

_I have had the time of my life and I owe it all to you._

_When I look into your eyes, I can see your heart._

_Your love for me is a natural anti-depressant._

_I love to hear your voice._

_Your love has helped me to rediscover myself._

_Your love is an effective antidote to despair._

_I love to wake up with you by my side… it makes my days better._

_You always make me feel that you are by my side, no matter what._

_I love that feeling, when I wrap my arms around you._

_I love the way that you keep your cool when I do something stupid._

_Just being with you makes me feel like I can defy the whole world._

_You mean the world to me._

_I love your small gestures that speak volumes about how much you care._

_I love the way you treasure the gifts I give you._

_I love the way you patch up with me after a tumultuous fight._

_And of course, your intelligence because you were smart enough to fall in love with me: )"_

She smiled up at him.

"That was thirty five reasons why I love you. I was going to give that to you with the photo album on our anniversary."

She nodded.

"It's really sweet Drew. Thank you." She hugged him tightly as tears filled her eyes again.

"Your welcome. It's just the truth. So… this is goodbye."

"Yes."

"Just feel free to stop by if you want to talk. And I do mean just talk not what we did a moment ago."

She managed a small laugh and nodded.

"I will. Goodbye Drew."

"Goodbye Hannah."

She got dressed and hugged him once more. He kissed the top of her head and she felt a few tears soak her already dampened hair.

Before she could start bawling again, she quickly exited the room and headed back towards her own, hoping that Cody was still in the shower.

However she had no such luck. Cody was sitting on the couch, waiting for her when she arrived.

"Where's Michelle?" She asked, scanning the room for the tall blonde.

"She had to leave. She just told me you went somewhere, you didn't tell her where you were going."

"Great job covering Michelle." She thought to herself.

"Oh, I just went for some coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, y'know to clear my mind."

She could tell he wasn't buying it.

"That the excuse you're sticking with?"

"It isn't an excuse. You're paranoid Codes."

"C'mere."

She took a step forward.

"Closer, you know what I mean."

She stepped closer until they were inches apart. Cody inhaled deeply.

"I know that smell Hannah. I've certainly smelled it on you before. You slept with him again didn't you?"

"I…uh…I." She stammered, looking for an excuse.

"Great job keeping up with the act!" He growled.

She was quite frightened, she'd never seen him so angry.

"I'm s-sorry." She whimpered.

What she didn't know was that he wasn't angry she'd stopped the act, he was jealous that she'd slept with Drew again.

"How could you fucking do that to me? I mean him! Get his hopes up like that!" He continued ranting. Eventually the scared feeling passed, it was replaced by pure anger.

"I couldn't fucking help myself asshole! You didn't read what he sent me did you? You've never loved him, then watched him kiss another girl now did you? Don't fuckin tell me what to do! Read this, then tell me you wouldn't sleep with him!" She threw the first letter, along with the poem and the thirty five reasons he loved her at him.

"Oh, is this your precious fucking letter from the asshole? Yeah Michelle told me about that! It makes me sick that you believe this bullshit!"

"Well good, cause I don't fucking give a shit what you think!"

"You love this letter don't you! What'd you think if I did this?" He held the paper like he was going to rip it into shreds.

"Rip that paper and I swear to fucking god I will murder you Cody Rhodes! And yelling at me certainly isn't going to fix any fucking thing!"

"Don't you fucking talk to me like that!" He screamed, his face turning red, the veins in his neck bulging out. He raised a hand and struck her across the face. She sank to the ground, whimpering as he glared down at her. She began to cry. The one person she thought would always be there for her had turned on her.

"Oh my god." He whispered to himself, staring at his hands like they'd hit her all by themselves. "Hannah."

"P-please don't hit me again. I'm s-sorry." She sniveled.

"Oh honey, I won't I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that."

"G-go away." She cried.

He placed a hand on her cheek, turning her to look at him. When he removed his hand it was stained red. She was bleeding.

"Oh Hannah. Please know I still love you. I didn't mean that. Oh god, you're bleeding. I'm sorry. So, so sorry."

He'd let his anger take control of him. Something he never let happen. Especially around Hannah. She wasn't even a diva. She had no way to defend herself. Fuck, he'd really screwed up.

"Oh god, baby, I'm sorry." He shook his head, his regret only intensifying as he stared at the welt forming from where his hand made contact. He held her in a tight embrace. "I am such an ass. Honey, please don't hate me. So, so, so sorry." He whispered again into her hair.

"I d-don't hate you. I j-just can't b-believe you did that." She sobbed.

"A-after what I'm going through right n-now." She shook in his arms.

"I can't either. God I'm so sorry." He couldn't believe himself. How could he hurt the thing he loved most?

"It r-really hurt." She cried, cradling her cheek.

He wanted to punch himself right now.

"Oh, please don't cry. Fuck, I'm so, so, so, so sorry. Words can't explain how sorry I am honey."

When she didn't reply he carried her to the bed and laid her on it, then went to get a bag of ice from the freezer. He brought it in, sat down beside her and held it over the mark he had left, which was already turning a dark purplish shade. He held her even tighter than before, letting her tears soak his shirt.

"Are you ok hun? Please tell me you're alright. Can you forgive me?"

She nodded into his chest and he grinned even though he was still upset with himself.

"I promise it'll never happen ever again."

She said nothing.

"I give you complete permission to punch me. Hit me, kick me, I don't care, I deserve it. Do whatever you want."

She grabbed his jaw and pecked his lips.

"What was that for?" He smiled.

"You said I could do whatever I want. That's what I wanted to do. You're all I have anymore Cody. I don't want to waste time, being mad at you for an accident."

"You are amazing, y'know that? I really don't deserve to call you a friend."

"I'm actually glad you just did that. Now I know you aren't perfect."

"I'm nowhere near perfect sweety."

"Coulda fooled me. You're always so nice, plus, you already know that I think you're cute. And you always know the right thing to say when I'm upset."

"You mean the world to me hun. It's the least I can do."

As she fell asleep in his arms, a smile on her face, he laid down beside her. He ran his fingers over her lips, then his own, which still tingled from where she'd kissed him.

The next day she awoke to a knock on the door.

A bundle of roses in various colors sat there with a card attached.

"_I know I told you I wouldn't try to contact you anymore but I had to give you these. I looked up what each color of roses is supposed to mean. Here is what I came up with._

_Lavender - Enchantment and UniquenessOrange - FascinationPink (Dark) - Thankfulness, Friendship and AdmirationRed - Love, Respect and CouragePeach - Modesty, Gratitude, Admiration and SympathyPink (Pale) - Grace, Joy and HappinessDeep Red - Beauty and PassionWhite - True LoveYellow - Joy, Friendship, Jealousy, Hope and FreedomBlack - FarewellRed/White - Unity or EngagementYellow/Orange - Passionate ThoughtsRosebud - Beauty, Youth and a Heart Innocent of LoveRed Rosebud - Purity and LovelinessSingle Red Rose in Full Bloom - "I Love You"Tea Roses - "I'll Remember Always"I couldn't decide on a single one to give you so I got one of each. They all remind me of you. I hope you like them. I will love you until the last rose dies. Love, Drew."_

She didn't understand what he meant by that until she realized the tea rose was plastic. It would never wilt like the rest. She inhaled the scent of the flowers, walked inside, grabbed a vase out of the cabinet, filled it with water and set the flowers in it. All except for the plastic one, which she laid in the box with the items Drew had given her.

There's the end of chapter eleven. This is my favorite chapter atleast so far. It came out a LOT longer than I'd expected. By the way I just copied and pasted the things Drew gave her (the poem, and the thirty five reasons he loved her) from some website. I do not take credit for them. And yes, I did use lyrics from A year without rain by Selena Gomez in Drew's letter. Please review! : )


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks so much for the reviews : ) Sorry I haven't been updating often, I got distracted by tons of stuff, like homework, yearbook committee, the usual. Plus, I found this awesome slash website I've gotten really into. Thanks to I'mxAxRockstar and matthotty101 for reviewing like every chapter: ) I know this is weird but when matthotty101 told me I had her in tears I was so happy. To me if you make someone show emotion like laughing out loud or crying, that makes it a good story… I'm rambling now… on to the story! :P

Hannah awoke late the next afternoon. The previous day had been so tiring. She found Cody lying on his stomach, flipping through a magazine. His head snapped around as the bed shifted.

"Hey honey, you ok?" He asked, forehead creasing in worry. His hand caressed the bruise he left last night. "Oh it looks horrible."

"It doesn't hurt too bad." She lied, as he touched it gently.

"That's good." He sighed of relief. "Well, you gotta get ready. Vince wants you to go in early, since tonight is a pay per view."

"Right." She hopped up and got dressed.

Cody drove her to the arena. She quickly jogged to her room after a small hug from Cody, knowing she was running late.

She sat on the couch and waited for anyone to come in. A few minutes later, the door creaked open.

"Um, Hannah?"

She knew who it was before she looked. That thick Scottish accent could only belong to one person.

"Sorry. I'm not here for the reason you think. Vince wants me to try something new and I can't figure out how to put it on to save my life." He chuckled lightly, holding out a stick of charcoal black eyeliner.

"Ahh, guy liner." She tried to smile as she took it from him, being careful to hide the bruised side of her face, after she noticed almost her entire right side was purple. "Quite easy, really. Sit down."

He plopped down on a chair and she bent down in front of him, head still tilted to hide the mark.

"Hannah, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, nonchalantly as she tried to apply the liner.

He pushed her hand away.

"Stop. I know you very well, and I know when you're hiding something."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replied, lying the best she could.

"I also know when you're lying." He said with a smirk. "Look at me."

She peered at him from the corner of her eye.

"Turn your head."

She reluctantly turned her head the whole way, revealing the huge splotch. Drew gasped. His hand automatically reached out to touch it. She winced.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, withdrawing his hand.

"S'okay."

"Now I want to know right now. No lies. How did this happen?"

She didn't reply, just looked down at her feet.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"You'll get angry."

"Just tell me."

"Promise you won't hurt anyone?"

"I can't promise that."

She sighed.

"Just let me explain the whole story before you freak."

He nodded.

"I will."

"Ok… Cody sort of hit me."

Drew's jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists so tight, his knuckles turned white.

"Go on." He growled, already fuming.

"Last night, after I came back from your room, he smelled your… you know what on me. He got angry. I yelled back and showed him the letter you wrote. He threatened to rip it into shreds and I told him if he did I'd murder him. He told me not to talk to him like that and he hit me."

"When do we get to the part that makes this alright?" Drew hissed.

"I'm getting there. The second he did it, he apologized. It was an accident and it's never going to happen again. It's no big deal. I'm fine."

"He put his fucking hands on you, Hannah! That is a big deal!"

"But you didn't see the look in his eyes, he regretted it so much. He apologized over and over."

"Haven't you seen the movies? That's how it always goes. That is how abusive relationships work. He hits you, you cry, he apologizes, he hits you, you cry, he apologizes. But it is going to get worse each time. You could end up in the hospital!"

"It's a one time thing Drew, not an abusive relationship."

"It always starts as a one time thing."

"I trust him Drew. If he says he is sorry. I'm going to believe him."

"You're just like every other girl who is abused Hannah! You refuse to leave because he is 'sorry.'"

"Whenever I watched television or movies about abusive relationships, I never understood why the girl wouldn't just leave him and I still don't Drew. So if I'm being abused, I'll leave Cody, believe me."

"Promise me, if he touches you again, you'll come to me. Not to get back together, just to take care of you."

"I promise."

He hugged her tightly, placing a light kiss on top of her head.

"No man should ever touch a woman unless it's to love her." He whispered, still holding her tight.

"I know that, Drew. And I promise if it happens again I'll leave, ok?"

"Ok." He said, not letting go of her the whole time.

"Uh, you can let go now." She replied with a small giggle.

"Right." He let go.

Truly, she didn't want him to, but she couldn't stay in his arms for much longer without kissing him.

He sat back down in the chair and she finished putting on his eyeliner. She usually didn't like guys with eyeliner but it was impossible to make Drew look bad.

"Bye Hannah. Thanks.

"No problem. Bye. Good luck tonight."

"You have no idea how much that helped." He gave her a small smile and a wave before stepping out the door. She collapsed on the couch. Just being around him and not kissing him was torture for her.

Days passed, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Hannah and Drew had no contact with each other, other then the occasional wave when they passed, or friendly conversation when Drew would need something at the arena. It was killing them both. Hannah refused to show it. She and Cody kept up the fake relationship act. They became the cutest couple around the locker room. Everyone thought they were happy as could be. But on the inside Hannah was falling apart without the Scotsman. She'd put on a fake smile in the mornings and there it would stay until night when she broke down in Cody's arms. Once a week, she took out the box with all the things Drew had given her. She placed the contents out on the bed and held them each in turn, taking in the memories they each had. Now Michelle and Layla held her as she had her daily breakdown. Cody had a match.

"Girl, it's ok." Layla cooed.

They suffocated her with a group hug.

"Lay, I got an idea." Michelle leaned over and whispered something in Layla's ear.

"Ooh that's a great idea Chelle!" Layla clapped eagerly.

"What?" Hannah asked, confused.

"Tomorrow night, we're gonna throw you and Cody bear a party!"

"Guys, last time you tried to take me to a party it didn't go that well."

"But this isn't just a party, it's going to be a dance marathon!" They squealed. Hannah giggled.

"What's that?"

"We'll get everyone together and you can't stop dancing. The last person standing wins! So what do you think?"

"Fine." Hannah groaned.

"And everyone is invited!" Layla beamed.

"Except Mike." Michelle added.

"Right."

"I don't want to leave anyone out. I want to fix things with Mike so everyone will stop pitying me. The dance would be the perfect place to show everyone we're okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I know the perfect excuse to talk to him. I'll go tell him about it in person."

"You want us to come with you incase he tries it again?"

"Nah. I'll take this." Hannah grabbed a baseball bat and nervously walked to Mike's room.

"Mike?" She called, tapping on the door. A second later he opened it.

"Hannah?" He asked, confused.

She held the bat protectively in front of herself.

"Whoa! I'm sorry, please don't hit me with that!"

"It's just protection." She giggled as he covered his face and cringed away. "I didn't know how this was gonna go."

"Ok, well come in." He led her inside and they sat down on the bed. "I actually have been wanting to talk to you Hannah."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you, words cannot explain how sorry I am for what I did that night."

They both knew what he was referring to.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it was horrible. I was just a little drunk and my friends were laughing at me that I couldn't even pick up the help, no offense. I was really pissed off that you turned me down. That's no excuse but… And the day after I was just sitting there and all these thoughts were running through my head, like 'What if she was a virgin?' and 'what if she gets pregnant?' and I just… I'm so sorry."

"It's alright…" She was hesitant to forgive him, but she never held a grudge.

"I'm so glad you said that. You should hate me. And I have a question. I know I'm going to regret asking if the answer is bad but… were you a virgin?"

"No."

"Thank god." He sighed of relief.

"But…"

"There's always a but." He frowned.

"But you were my first… anal."

He held his head in his hands.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Hannah. Fuck I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you actually asked me if you were my first while you were doing it." She said awkwardly.

"I did? God, I'm an asshole. I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

"Actually…" She was going to lie but decided against it. "Yeah you did." She bit her lip. His face fell.

"I'm sorry. I know we don't talk much but I don't think anyone deserves that."

A memory of him ramming inside of her flashed in her mind and she felt the tears brimming her eyes. She quickly blinked them back, hoping he hadn't seen. But he had.

"Oh, are you gonna cry? Please don't cry. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Anything at all?"

"Um…" An idea popped into her mind. She certainly wanted that… but should she ask? "Would you have sex with me?"

His eyes widened.

"W-what did you say?"

"Nevermind." She looked down.

"I'm not being rude. I'd love to. But… you're with Cody right?"

"Well, yeah. But, truth be told, I'm kind of a whore." She laughed. "I like to have sex often. And Cody's not up for it. Plus if we're going to be friends, I don't want to remember you as the guy who raped me."

"Oh…" Mike said, still in shock.

"It was stupid, forget I asked."

"No, I-I want to. I mean if you still want me to." He rubbed his neck, blushing slightly.

"Um, ok. Should I?" She reached behind her back and under her shirt to undo her bra.

"Uh, here let me." With one swift movement he removed her bra and tossed it on the floor.

She held her arms in the air, so he could easily slide her shirt over her head. He then let her remove his vest, tie and dress shirt. She couldn't help but stare at his abs as he stood, undid his belt and let his jeans fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them, leaving himself in just his boxers. She slid down her skirt revealing her lacy panties. She stood beside him and let her skirt drop into the pile of discarded clothing.

"Mike?" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah?"

"There's another reason why I wanted to have sex with you."

"What's that?"

"I've uh, been missing Drew. A lot and I was wondering if you'd mind if I sort of pretended you were him."

"Not at all. I'll even speak with an accent." He chuckled.

"Thanks."

He pressed their lips together as they stood there, bodies entangling. She broke the kiss and nipped his earlobe. He moaned.

He carefully scooped her up into his arms and laid her down on the bed.

"You don't mind if I kiss you right? I just assumed Drew would."

"Not at all." She grinned, kissing him again. He climbed on top of her and pulled down her panties. He placed kisses all over her thighs as she took off his boxers. Her mouth slightly gaped at the size of him. He smirked at her reaction. She gasped as he licked her nipple. His lips made their way up to her neck. He continued kissing until he found her sweet spot. He began sucking and gently biting on it while she moaned. He hovered over her entrance but she stopped him.

"Mike, can you do… anal again?"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"I want to get used to it."

After making sure she was serious he flipped her over onto her stomach. Her breasts bounced slightly as he did so. He placed a small peck on the nape of her neck.

"I'll be gentle, but I'm warning you, it's going to hurt if it's only your second time. It takes a while to feel comfortable with it."

"Ok, just do it fast, like ripping off a bandaid."

"Ok."

He lifted his hips and with one stroke, forced himself into her ass. She yelled out in pain.

"Keep going no matter how much I beg you to stop. I need to do this."

"I'll try. Sorry if it's too dry. I didn't have any lube."

She just bit her lip and clutched onto the headboard as he thrust his hips as fast as he could, balls smacking against her.

"Mike stop!" She exclaimed.

"You told me not to."

"I changed my mind! Please, it hurts so bad!" She screamed, writhing in pain.

"I'm just doing what you told me to, hun," He said as he continued slamming into her at a bruising pace.

"Please! Mike stop!" She began crying.

He felt horrible doing this to her again but she'd asked him to.

Her pain turned into pleasure as he hit her spot. She moaned and he continuously hit the same area until she climaxed. Feeling her orgasm, he burst inside of her.

"Oh fuck, Hannah." He moaned, exhausted. "You alright?"

She nodded, teary eyed.

"Oh Hannah, why'd you tell me not to stop?" He frowned, hugging her.

"I didn't think it would hurt that bad."

"It's alright." He cooed, rubbing her back.

"Do it again."

"Are you insane?"

"Maybe, I don't know but I want to do it until it doesn't hurt anymore and you're the only guy who would."

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"Me too but do it please. Slow this time, I want to know what hurts less."

"Alright." This time, he slid into her slowly, inch by inch. She quietly whimpered.

They continued like this late into the night, until she her ass was numb. Sweat was pouring down every inch of Mike mixed with his cum. The room was silent except for their heavy panting. She buried her head in his shoulder and before long she fell asleep. He was going to wake her but decided against it, she looked too peaceful for him to bother. He just closed his eyes and dosed off.

No clue where the whole Hannah asking Mike to have sex idea came from, but it worked in the long run soo…. Lol: ) Please revieww : )


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, I know updates are taking WAY too long but I can't seem to write lately. I promise, it might take a while but stick with me 'cause I will finish it eventually no matter how long it takes._

_Layla and Michelle sat beside each other on the couch, back in Hannah and Cody's room._

"_I'm worried." Layla began biting her freshly painted nails._

"_I know. Me too."_

_It was now the next morning. Hannah left for Mike's room at nine last night._

"_What's taking her so long?" Layla panicked._

"_Maybe, they lost track of time and started talking, then fell asleep?" Michelle offered._

"_Or, what if he raped her again, and then finished the job?"_

"_Like killed her?"_

"_Possibly!"_

"_C'mon be reasonable Lay."_

"_It could happen."_

"_Let's go check."_

_They stood and walked towards Mike's room. _

"_Knock."_

"_No you knock!"_

"_Fine."_

_Michelle hesitantly knocked on the door. No one answered. Layla pushed past Michelle and swung the door open. Mike and Hannah weren't in the room. There was the faint sound of water running in the bathroom._

"_Someone's in the shower." Layla whispered._

"_Well, let's look around for Hannah."_

"_Or her dead body." Layla added._

"_Shut up Lay, you're gonna freak me out!" Michelle hissed._

"_Jeez, it's just a theory."_

"_Eww!" Michelle squealed._

"_Quiet!" Layla said softly. "What's so gross?"_

_Michelle silently pointed in horror at the bed sheets. Layla's nose crinkled and her jaw dropped as she saw the stains on the mattress that could only be from one thing._

"_You think it's… his you know what?" Michelle raised an eyebrow._

"_Sure looks like it."_

"_Let's go look in the shower."_

"_Ew! No, I don't want to see Mike naked!"_

"_Hannah could be in there."_

"_Fine. But you're going in first."_

_They tip toed to the bathroom, Michelle silently cracked open the door. It made a slight creak but it couldn't be heard over the grunts and moans coming from the shower._

_The girls looked at each other with wide eyes. Michelle carefully pulled back the curtain an inch, just enough to see Mike on top of Hannah. They were laying on the floor of the shower, water pouring down over them, lips smashed together. Layla peered over Michelle's shoulder. Her gasp was audible enough to make them pull away from each other. _

"_Shit!" Mike exclaimed, backing away from them. "Look, she asked me that time! I didn't force her! Just do not tell Cody, god, that guy packs a punch!"_

"_You son of a bitch!" Layla screamed, reached in and slapped him._

"_Guys, chill! I did ask him!"_

"_What?" They both stopped glaring at Mike and stared at her, openmouthed._

"_I did." She said, so quiet they almost didn't hear it. Then she silently stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, dried herself off, got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. The three of them stared after her. Eventually, Michelle and Layla followed her, leaving Mike alone to get dressed._

"_So you asked him?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's not like Cody is gonna have sex with me and I wanted it."_

"_But why him? You could've hired a male prostitute or something." Layla suggested._

"_I don't want to do it with a stranger."_

"_But you'll do it with the man who raped you?"_

"_He was drunk, he apologized."_

"_Still."_

"_Ugh, I don't know guys ok? Just don't tell Codes, please?"_

"_Why not? It's not like he's your real boyfriend, it's just to make Drew jealous." Michelle's brow crinkled in confusion._

"_I know…"_

"_Then why can't he know?"_

"'_Cause…"_

"_There's something' you aren't telling us, Hannah."_

"_Nothing."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Nothing." She repeated more firmly._

"_Hannah, I know you're hiding something."_

"_Fine. Remember the night you found me crying 'cause of the letter Drew sent and I asked you to cover for me if Cody got done in the shower?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well that night I ended up sleeping with him again."_

"_What?" _

"_Not the point right now. Anyway I went back to my room, Cody was waiting. He smelled Drew's you know…. On me. He got angry because I stopped acting like we were dating and…"_

"_And what?"_

"_He… hehitme." She mumbled._

"_Huh?"_

"_He. Hit. Me." She said more clearly._

_Their jaw's dropped._

"_That's what that bruise was?"_

_She nodded._

"_That is not okay!"_

"_It's no big deal. He apologized. It was an accident. It won't happen again."_

"_If it won't happen again, why are you afraid to tell Cody about Mike?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Exactly."_

_She sighed._

"_I don't want to chance it but guys, you didn't see his face right after he hit me. He was so sorry. I honestly believe he didn't mean it. He just got caught up in the moment. Wrestlers are known to have anger issues. You should know that with Mark already, Chelle."_

"_Mark never hit me though!"_

"_Guys." Hannah whined._

"_If you're not mad about it, then we shouldn't be either." They sighed._

"_Thanks guys." She hugged them both._

_Mike walked out of the bathroom. The girls immediately stopped their conversation. Mike had nothing but a towel around his waist._

_He smiled slightly at Hannah. She stepped closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into a one arm hug._

"_You leaving now?" He asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Feel free to come back whenever you want." He smirked._

"_I will." She giggled as he gently bit her earlobe. She pulled away and walked to the door. She turned the knob but spun around. "Mike, one more thing. I kinda forgot to tell you why I came here last night."_

"_Yeah, we got… side tracked." Mike chuckled as Layla and Michelle gagged themselves._

"_Anyway, Michelle and Lay are throwing a dance marathon thing, for me and Codes. I wanted everyone to come. So that's why I came. To patch things up with you."_

"_Ahh. Alright. Well, see ya."_

"_Bye Mike. One last thing. Thank you."_

"_No problem."_

_She walked out of the room, Layla and Michelle following her._

_Layla and Michelle walked away to their room, Hannah went to her and Cody's._

_Cody was lying on the bed. She thought he was sleeping so she tip toed inside. He sat up._

"_Hey Cody bear." She grinned._

_He didn't return it._

"_What's wrong?" She asked._

"_Where were you?" He answered her question with another question._

"_I was in the girls' room."_

"_I checked there, it was empty."_

"_That's 'cause we went out shopping." She quickly made an excuse._

"_Y'know, I'm really getting sick of your bullshit lies Hannah."_

"_Y'know, I'm really getting sick of you being a fucking asshole! You don't need to know where I am 24/7!"_

"_You were with Drew weren't you! Fuckin' whore!"_

"_First of all, no I was not! Second of all, even if I was it is none of your business! I think you're taking this fake relationship a little too far."_

"_Maybe, I'm sick of it being fake! Huh? Ever think of that?" He screamed, clearing the bedside table with his arm, sending everything crashing to the ground. That included the vase with the flowers Drew had given her. She'd managed to keep them alive all this time. She began crying and knelt down to scoop the roses off of the floor. Not even noticing that he'd just confessed that he wanted to be in a real relationship with her._

"_Get me a new vase!" She snapped._

"_How is that what you're worried about right now?"_

"_They're from Drew!" She screamed, voice cracking. She'd never yelled like that before._

"_Fuck this! What'd you think of this?" He smacked the roses out of her hands and stomped on them, grinding his foot on the petals so no rose was left intact. She looked up at him. He'd never seen this look in her eyes. There was so much hatred. She hadn't even given Drew this look when he cheated. The hatred was mixed with sadness. Tears were pouring down her face. Cody snapped out of it, realizing what he'd just done._

"_I-I'm so sorry Hannah."_

"_Save it Cody. I don't want to talk to you right now." She climbed on the bed and laid with her back facing him. She knew it was ten in the afternoon and it wasn't even close to time for her to go to sleep but she didn't care. She just needed to get away from everything. She closed her eyes, smacked away Cody as he tried to wrap his arms around her and went to sleep._

_Cody just sat there, massaging his temples._

"_I need help, I'm such a fucking ass." He stood and began pacing as she laid sound asleep on the mattress._

_Suddenly he got an idea of how to make it up to her. He grabbed the phone book, and flipped through it until he found what he was looking for. He picked up his cell phone, and dialed the number._

_Someone answered on the other line._

"_Yes. I'd like to place reservations for two… eight o' clock please… Rhodes… thank you sir." He said, then hung up his phone._

_He walked out the door, hoping she wouldn't wake up until he got everything he needed._

_There's the end of chapter 13, well, like I said sorry it's taking so long but it will slowly be updated, promise: ) Please review, that's what keeps me motivated to write! : )_


End file.
